The Hitchhiker's Guide to Friends
by Doglover645
Summary: "The friends we meet on the path of life make the trip worth while." -Author Unknown. Azure meets Elphaba at Shiz, and they become friends. Will their friendship survive? What happens when Zeke Lancaster steps into the picture, along with Azure's parents? T to be safe. Previously titled "The New Girl" COMPLETE 8-22-14
1. Azure

**Heyo! This is my first Wicked fic. I'm so excited to show it to you guys! **

**Disclaimer: One day last year was amazing. I bought Wicked! But then I woke up to discover it was all a dream, so I don't own Wicked.**

* * *

"Listen up class!" Doctor Dillamond addressed his students, "today we have a new student. Her name is Azure. She's a transfer student from Quox." He pointed to an empty desk next to Elphaba, where Azure went and sat down. At the end of class, everyone was let out for lunch. Elphaba went and sat under a tree, with an apple and a book. She heard snickering and looked up, only to see some of the popular boys laughing at her.

She was alone…like always. Everyone was scared of her. Then the completely unexpected happened. The new girl from History, Azure, walked over and sat next to Elphaba.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hi me?" It was all so confusing. No one ever talked to her like a normal person. Azure nodded.

"I'm Azure. I saw how they all treated you. Don't worry, I'm not like that. I want to be your friend. You seem nice, and I'm not deterred by the green skin." She smiled, a real, genuine smile.

_This is amazing! _Elphaba thought. _She's actually treating me like a PERSON! Not like some green freak. _

The two girls engaged in a conversation about History, Science, and then they talked about their families.

"Yeah, and then, my brother actually _ate _the frog leg!" Azure told Elphaba, before breaking out into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"Darn, I must have forgotten it. I'll be right back, I forgot my notebook for my next class." Azure told Elphaba before she stood up and jogged back to the dorm building, then she disappeared inside. Elphaba picked up her book and went back to reading.

Then the mean boys returned. They took Elphaba's book right out of her hands and tossed it into the Suicide Canal.

"Hey! What was that for?" Elphaba yelled.

"Oh calm down Artichoke." One of them retorted.

They continued to tease her and take her stuff. Elphaba tried to get it back, but she couldn't. She tried to grab her Science book before it was flung down the hill, but she couldn't. She got really upset really quickly.

"HEY!" A voice called. Azure's voice.

"Leave. Her. Alone." The girl's voice was full of anger.

"Or what? Why do you even care?" One of the boys asked.

"Because she's my friend. So what if she's green?" Azure went on, not knowing what was going on behind her. All of the sudden, she felt a something hard on the back of her head, and she crumpled to the ground, and laid perfectly still in the grass.

"Serves her right." The leader Zeke said right after he emerged from his group.

Elphaba lost it. Green sparks shot from her finger tips, which solidified into a wall of green. It hit the boys and they were flung backwards. They stood up and yelled "We'll get you later!"

Elphaba turned her gaze back to Azure, who laid unmoving on the ground. She ran over to her friend and gently lifted Azure's head into her lap.

"No… what have I done?" Elphaba whispered to herself.

* * *

**Yep! Left you with a cliffie on the first chapter! I'm evil. MWHAHAHAHA!**


	2. The Rant in the Cafeteria

**I'm back! Apparently it is tradition in the Wicked fandom to respond to reviews, so here they are!**

**Tempsqa: They are mean. And Azure is awesome! You'll see more of her awesomeness in this chapter.**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: Here's your update, and your chinchillas are no match for my badgers!**

**Foxy the Sly: Thanks!**

**Wilhelm Wigworthy: I did. Here's the update!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked, Alli Mauzey and Lindsay Mendez would've never left. Enough said.**

* * *

Elphaba stared at Azure's face, praying for her friend to wake up.

"Come on Azure. Open those beautiful blue eyes." No answer, not even the slightest of movement.

Elphaba grabbed her wrist, checking for a pulse. She let out a breath of relief when she found one. It wasn't much, but it was there.

The green girl grabbed her friend's shoulders and shook her. Azure let out a soft moan.

"Azure?"

Her eyes opened.

"E-Elphaba? Is that you?"

"Yes Azure, it's me." Elphaba gave Azure a hug. She was thrilled that her friend was okay.

Elphaba helped Azure to her feet. The raven-haired girl bent over to grab her belongings.

Azure was a little dizzy from being whacked in the head with a textbook, but was fine otherwise.

"I'll see you tomorrow Elphaba."

"Bye Azure. And…thanks."

Azure smiled.

And with that, the two girls departed for their next classes.

* * *

The next day, the two girls decided to eat in the cafeteria. They sat together, at their own table. Elphaba was engrossed in a book, and Azure was lost in her thoughts. She snapped back to the real world when she heard the whispering.

"…_total losers…"_

"_...freaky green girl and her friend…"_

"…_they are so strange…"_

Azure angrily picked at a carrot with her fork. She couldn't stand it. Elphaba looked up from her book, and saw her friend. Blue eyes were flaring and she was muttering to herself. Elphaba was taken back at what Azure did next.

Fists slammed on the table and Azure jumped up on its surface.

"HEY! EVERYONE!" Azure yelled. Silence fell on the cafeteria.

"I've been listening to what you've been saying about us. What is wrong with you people? I mean sure, it's a little unusual for someone to have green skin, but that doesn't make them a freak! They still have feelings. Everyone has a flaw, even you!" Azure pointed at a perky blonde girl. "And you!" She pointed at the Prince who was always dancing through life. "Just because they are different than everybody else, doesn't make them bad. And Elphaba is my friend." She grabbed Elphaba's wrist and pulled her up on the table. "She's smart, kind, and brave." Elphaba smiled at her and they hugged.

After her spiel, Azure looked satisfied. But that satisfaction was short lived. The other students started to boo and hiss. But that wasn't it. They threw spitballs and food at them. Azure didn't back down. Neither did Elphaba. The two girls accepted what was coming. They were pelted with pizza pieces, spitballs, salad greens, and fish. Even after, they didn't stand down. What had just happened confirmed something. Something very important.

This was going to be a rough year for the two. But as long as they had each other's backs, it would be a little easier.

* * *

**Reviews are loved. Don't do it just for me, but for Azure and Elphaba. And to get back at that jerk Zeke from the last chapter.**


	3. A Stupid, Catostrophic Thursday

**Hiya! I have returned with an update. Sorry it's been a while, I had another story, then it died (got deleted), aaaaaannnnnnnddddd…yeah. So, I decided to update this in all of my boredom.**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: Or so you think…and so can my badgers, and my penguins. So HA!**

**Foxy the Sly: Yup. **

**Tempsqa: Yeah…they kinda are.**

**Chanty420: Thanks!**

**Broadwaygirl21: Yeah they were! I've UPDAAAAATTTTED!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, one day Gregory Maguire showed up at my door and was like "Here you own Wicked and this green Chevy Camaro." Too bad it only happened in my imagination.**

* * *

Weeks passed since Azure gave "the speech" in the cafeteria. Nothing had changed though. People were still mean, but Azure and Elphaba were still friends. But one day came, and _it _happened.

On one stupid, catastrophic Thursday, _it _happened. Elphaba was wandering campus, alone. She hadn't seen Azure in three days. Suddenly, it started raining. Then pouring. She ran into the café at the edge of campus.

_Big surprise. _She thought. Everyone had stop talking and eating when she came in. A brown-haired blur flew past and into the restroom.

_That looked an awful lot like…Azure. _Elphaba followed her. She pushed the door open, to find Azure leaning over the sink. Azure noticed the raven haired girl, and straightened her body. She shoved something behind her back and backed up to the wall.

"Azure! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in days!" Elphaba said, wrapping her arms around her blue-eyed friend.

"I've been, uh, sick. Yeah sick." She faked a cough. "I gotta go." She ran out of the room, but something dropped.

"Azure! You dropped your…what is this?" She held a simple black-and-white composition notebook with Azure's name on it.

"Huh. I didn't know her last name was Maddox." Elphaba said to herself.

She flipped the pages open. Each used page was _filled _with Azure's writing. The last page with writing in it was dated…three days ago. When Azure disappeared. Elphaba went back out into the café and slid into a booth. She began to read.

_She's strange. I can't believe I ever befriended her. One of the worst mistakes I ever made. _

Elphaba's eyes widened. Her friend, her _only _friend. She thought that becoming friends was one of the worst mistakes she ever made. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she ran out into the rain, which had lightened up a little.

* * *

Azure frantically ran back to the café. She lost one of her most prized possessions. She ran through the door and right to the counter.

"Have you seen a black-and-white marble composition book? Says 'Azure Maddox' on it?" Azure asked the barista.

"I think the green girl ran out with it." The blonde-haired barista replied. Azure's eyes widened in fear. _Elphaba _had it.

_She has my journal. I have to find her before she reads it._

Azure sprinted out of the café and back to the dorms. She burst into her room and promptly tripped on something. Upon further investigation, she found it was her journal. A yellow post-it note was stuck to the top with three words and a name printed on it.

_The feeling's mutual. –Elphaba_

"She read it." Azure said sadly to herself. She knew Elphaba wouldn't understand.

* * *

**Hehe…cookie? *holds out plate of cookies* Reviews are always fun. Even if they're murderous. Plus does anyone understand the reference in this? It's the "stupid, catastrophic Thursday" thing. What is it from? Hint: it's a VERY popular book. **


	4. A New Friend and an Ex-Friend

**Like the title change? I think it's good if I do say so myself. Let me know in a review. None of you got the reference, which was **_**The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy**_**.**

**Chanty420: Or was it? And in this chapter they'll become friends.**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: She's in T-R-O-U-B-L-E! And you do that, I will HURT YOU! (Virtually of course.)**

**Elphaba's Girl: Aw thanks! Or did she?**

**Broadwaygirl21: You don't want to kill me, or you won't know what will happen next! Nope and nope. (Your questions)**

**Iamgoku: She does have explaining to do. Lots and lots.**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: Thank you so much! It means a lot coming from you!**

**Tempsqa: You'll find out. Soon.**

**Now, on with da chapter!**

* * *

Elphaba ran back into her dorm, tears dancing in the corners of her eyes. She ran in and slammed the door. Galinda looked up from her magazine to see her roommate looking like she wanted to cry. You see, they had stopped hating each other, and became neutral. They weren't friends, but they didn't loathe each other anymore.

"Elphaba, are you okay?"

"…yes. I'm f-fine." She sniffed.

Galinda closed her magazine and patted the bed next to her, gesturing for Elphaba to sit down. She did so, and a single tear fell down her cheek.

"Okay, tell me what happened." Galinda said with interest.

Elphaba told her the whole story, starting with the day she had met Azure. She also mentioned the journal she found. Galinda sat silent for a while before responding.

"Well, maybe you need a new friend."

"Kinda hard to find friends when you look like…this." Elphaba gestured to her green skin.

Galinda smiled. "Maybe…I could be your friend."

Elphaba blinked. "…I'm sorry what?"

"I could be your friend. I don't think I really gave you a fair chance when we first met."

"R-really?"

"Really." Galinda said before gently wrapping her arms around her new friend.

They struck up a conversation, but a few minutes later there was a rapid knocking at the door.

"Come in!" Galinda called and the door burst open.

A distraught looking Azure flew in. Elphaba immediately tensed at the sight of her ex-friend.

"What are you doing here Azure?" she asked in a low voice.

"Elphaba," she held up her hands defensively, "I know you're upset, but if you let me explain-" she was interrupted by Elphaba.

"No. I don't want to hear it. I can't BELIEVE you! If it was such a mistake to be my friend, then why don't you go find some others, like I did?" She pointed to Galinda, who waved, then scowled at the blue-eyed girl.

"Y-you replaced me?"

"Yes. Now I think you need to do the same."

"Please just let me explain-"

"NO! I. TOLD. YOU. TO. LEAVE!" Green magic floated around Elphaba's fingers, and solidified into a wall, which hit Azure square in the chest throwing her backwards. She flew out into the hallway and hit the wall of the corridor with a sickening _thump._ The door slammed in front of her.

She picked herself up and went back to her own room. She grabbed the journal and scribbled in the latest entry.

_It's not easy being me. Not only do I currently have no friends, but I can't make any. No one likes me. I'm just the poor hitchhiker. The only way I could actually get here is because of the fact that one of my books sold for JUST enough money to afford the tuition. I actually had to hitchhike to get here though. I can't believe what I wrote did what it did. It wasn't even about her. It was in the front half of my journal. Which is my CREATIVE WRITING journal. _

Azure angrily threw the journal at the wall and flopped onto her bed. She sighed and stared at the ceiling.

"What am I going to do with myself?" She turned over and fell asleep.


	5. Surprises, Surprises

**Another fast update! It's fun.**

**Broadwaygirl21: Eh, you were half right. And don't send the catfishes (you're welcome)**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: Will they make up? And thank you. (Answer my PMs, it's making me sad.)**

**Chanty420: She dropped the notebook, not the worst thing to happen. And yes, life would be dull without Galinda.**

**Tempsqa: Azure is feeling…sad. But yes, #Gelphiefriendship**

**Disclaimer: I wish. **

…**I got nothing to say, so on with the chapter. Little longer than usual.**

* * *

The next day, Azure sat on a bench near Suicide Canal. She was scribbling furiously in her journal. The blue-eyed girl tensed when she felt a presence. She turned, hoping to see Elphaba, but it wasn't her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the person.

He smirked, then laughed and sat down next to her. "I heard that you and the Artichoke had a bit of a falling out."

"That might be true, but that doesn't explain why you're here." Azure replied.

"I'm here to say hello."

Azure looked shocked. "Wait…what? I thought you hated me!"

"I did, and I also hate Elphaba. Together, we could make her miserable."

"I would never. She's more human then you'll ever be." She snarled.

"Maybe, but if she's that good, why won't she let you explain anything?" He asked, smirking.

The blue-eyed girl thought about this. "No. She's still my friend."

"The same friend who replaced you? And won't forgive you?" He said, standing up.

She also stood. "What would I have to do?"

"Just help us. You're smart, and I've seen you build those contraptions in STEM class. Plus, you have that…other talent. Together, we can make that Green Bean miserable."

"I guess that's true."

"Of course it is. Are you in?"

"I'm in Zeke. I'm in."

* * *

That night, Azure began to plan. That was one of her best skills. She paced around the room, trying to think of a great prank to pull on Elphaba. There was small part of her that felt bad about this.

_Don't feel bad! _She thought to herself. _If she was a REAL friend, she would've let you explain, and wouldn't have thrown you into a wall. Or REPLACED YOU!_

That's what did it. That made her snap. Her parents had replaced her. She still remembered that day, where they just left her at the orphanage, and left with a different kid. Now her _only _friend replaced her.

"Oh I'll show her." She snarled darkly and began to scribble a plan in her notebook. During breakfast the next morning, she showed it to Zeke and the crew, and they understood. They might have been mean, but they were smart too. The plan was set, and they were ready. Now they just had to wait for lunch.

* * *

A few hours later, Elphaba and Galinda walked out of History class together. They were chatting and laughing like they'd been friends forever. The two girls walked into the cafeteria and sat down at their own table with their food. After Elphaba finished eating, she got up to throw out her trash, when she suddenly fell flat on her face. She turned over and saw that her boots were laced to the leg of the table. She untied her boots and Galinda helped her up. They looked around and saw Zeke and his group laughing their heads off. Elphaba stormed over to them.

"What gives?"

"Hey Greenie, it wasn't us!" Zeke said between laughter.

"Who could it have been?" Elphaba demanded.

Zeke pointed to someone in a Shiz sweatshirt with the hood pulled up, a dark skirt, and brown boots. As soon as Elphaba saw them, they bolted out of the cafeteria. Elphaba followed them into the field on the side of the school. Elphaba shot a magic blast at the person, which burned a hole in the back of the sweatshirt and made them fall over. Galinda and Zeke had caught up to them but stayed away from Elphaba and the other person.

"Let's see who's behind the hood." Elphaba muttered just loud enough to be heard.

She pulled off the hood. Galinda covered her mouth with her hand, and Zeke just smirked. Elphaba scrambled away from the person sitting in front of her.

"Azure?!" Elphaba shouted

Azure smirked, "In the flesh."

"Why?" Elphaba whispered, near tears.

"I'll tell you why! If you were _really _a friend, you would've let me explain, wouldn't have thrown me out, or REPLACED ME!" Her voice rose on the last two words.

"Azure I-"

"Save it. I don't want to hear it."

"Déjà vu." Galinda whispered to no one.

Elphaba stood up. "I can't believe you. But…how? Neither of us saw you at lunch!"

"You're not the only one with magic you know." Azure flicked fingers and dark blue sparks flew around her fingers.

Elphaba was speechless. She stared in awe as Azure showed her magic.

"But th-that's impossible." The emerald girl tried to reason.

"What? That I have magic?" She chuckled. "This is why I was orphaned. Because of this talent. I learned how to use it. You can't control it, that's your flaw. And my guess is that you'll never be able to." Azure laughed.

Elphaba looked in horror at her once-friend. Then she turned and fled, followed closely by Galinda.

Azure's laugh was the last thing they heard before they ran into the building.

* * *

**Favorite lines? Reviews are loved! Even if they're murderous.**


	6. The Pasta Dinner Dilemma

**Hullo! Do you want to know what I've noticed? 556 views (probably 36 from me lol) and only 28 reviews. REVIEW! THE REVIEW BOX LOVES YOU! LOVE IT BACK!**

**Chanty420: Yup.**

**Broadwaygirl21: Don't send da catfishes! **

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: Maybe they will, maybe they won't.**

**I'mFlyingHighDefyingGravity: Yes, yes it did. But no magic battles…yet**

**Tempsqa: You're completely right.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Don't kill her. You don't want to.**

**iamgoku: Yes, she has. Galinda's not helpful, maybe they will, maybe they won't, and yes he does.**

Weeks passed. The pranks continued. Some were just little, simple jokes. Others were on a bigger scale, such as all of Elphaba's navy-blue dresses and skirts being replaced with tight, sparkly, hot pink dresses (much to Galinda's delight.)

But, that week, Dr. Dillamond's class had to give presentations on a chosen topic. On Friday, Azure gave her presentation. Elphaba and Glinda got a good look at her for the first time in weeks. Her hair had grown out. The dirty-blonde locks had gotten shaggier, giving her a distressed look. But the most striking difference was her eyes. They used to be a bright shimmering cerulean, but now they were a dull, darker blue. They listened to her voice. It sounded hoarse, almost as if she was losing it. After her presentation they slipped notes to each other.

_What's up with her? –G_

_I'm not sure. –E_

_Think she's guilty? –G_

_No. That's not it. –E_

_Should we ask her? –G_

_Yeah. We'll ask her tonight. Let's invite her for dinner. –E_

_Okie dokie! –G_

_Lurline, you are perky. –E_

Galinda just smiled.

* * *

That night, they invited Azure over to have dinner. She seemed confused at first, but then agreed. She was really quiet during dinner, even though they hadn't spoken to each other in weeks.

_That's not like her. _Elphaba thought. _Usually she's more talkative. Time to ask the question._

"Azure, are you alright?"

She looked up from her pasta, "Yeah, I'm fine," was her response.

"Are you sure? You look a little different."

"Yes. I'm fine." She snapped. "Sorry, excuse me." Azure stood up and walked into the bathroom.

Elphaba looked over at Galinda.

"That was a little weird, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it was. I don't think she's okay."

"No derr Sherlock." Elphaba retorted, which caused Galinda to pout. "Sorry." She said.

They sat in silence for a while.

"Where is she? She's been in there for like…10 minutes!" Galinda said

Elphaba looked around, "You're right, she has been." They stood up and walked over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Azure? You okay?" Elphaba asked, and the silent response was deafening.

She turned the knob and opened the door, only to see an unconscious Azure on the floor.

"AZURE!" Elphaba yelled, kneeling next to her frenemy.

"Galinda, grab her ankles!" The two girls lugged her out of the bedroom and onto Galinda's puffy, pink bed.

"Azure? Azurrrreeeee?" Elphaba and Galinda asked in sync, while shaking the unconscious girl.

"Oh forget this." Elphaba muttered, before chanting a spell under her breath.

Azure's eyes snapped open and she sat up. Her eyes darted around the room. She looked at Galinda first.

"Oh hey." She smiled and waved.

"Hey Azure. How are you feeling?" Galinda asked, and Azure raised her eyebrows at this.

"What is it Azure?" Elphaba asked, taking a step closer to the bed and putting a hand on Azure's arm. She yelped and pulled away.

"You're green!" Azure yelled.

"Um…yeah…" Elphaba answered. "I thought you already knew that."

"Azure, are you feeling okay?" Galinda asked.

"H-how do you know my name?" The blue-eyed girl whispered in response.

Galinda's and Elphaba's eyes widened as they exchanged glances.

"Azure, we're your friends."

"Why would I be friends with you?" She snapped back.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Galinda and Elphaba whispered.

"I MEAN, I don't know you! You're green!" She yelled, pointing at Elphaba.

"Hey hurt-wait…you don't know us?" Elphaba asked

"No. I don't. And this is starting to creep me out that you know all this about me, so I'm gonna leave." Azure said, standing up. But Galinda pushed her back on the bed.

"No. You're not leaving." Galinda told her.

"You can't keep me here." Azure responded. She faked going left and Elphaba and Galinda tried to grab her, but then she dove right and rolled onto the floor. She stood up in front of the door.

"Yeah…um…this was nice…but I'm leaving now." She smirked and darted out the door.

At first Elphaba, looked confused, but then her eyes widened in realization and she facepalmed.

"Of course! How could I not have seen it sooner?"

"Elphie?" Galinda whispered

"It was so simple!"

"Elphie?" Galinda asked a little louder.

"Man I am so stupid sometimes!"

"ELPHIE!" Galinda shouted

"Yeah?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I figured out what happened to Azure. It was the pranks. All the magic she used, strong spells, every day, for like three weeks. It's what made her look so bad. It wiped out all of her energy. She passed out, and something must've given her amnesia." Elphaba explained.

Galinda took this all in. "So, Azure has no idea who anyone is?"

"Exactly."

"And she's out on campus? Not knowing anyone? Or anything except what she knows about herself?"

"Yup."

"We gotta go find her before any-" Galinda was cut short by a scream.

* * *

**Um...yeah...that's not good. REVIEW! PLEASE! VIRTUAL *INSERT ANY DESSERT YOU WANT* FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW! Favorite lines? **


	7. Guilty Galinda

**Hello my friends! I present you with a new chapter! Thanks to Broadwaygirl21 for the idea for this chapter that I warped so much it's not even recognizable. But it got me thinking enough to write this.**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: Not Morrible.**

**Iamgoku: You'll see…in this chapter**

**Elphaba's Girl: Not good at all.**

**Tempsqa: Nope.**

**Broadwaygirl21: Killing feels is fun! Nia would know ;-) *hands you bowl of chocolate***

**Queen Elsa the Snow Queen: Well, we'll see what happens. *hands you cake***

**NiatheWickedLover: Thanks! Here's your update!**

**Disclaimer: Feeling uninspired so simply put…no**

**On with the show! Extra long chapter for all you!**

* * *

Azure ran across the campus. She dodged low-hanging trees and various trash cans. Suddenly, something grabbed her wrist and pulled her off the sidewalk and pinned her to the wall.

"What's wrong with you?" the voice snarled

"I don't know!" Azure responded

"Why didn't you stick to the plan?" they whispered

"What plan?!" Azure whispered back

"You know, where you went to dinner and figured out our next plan!" they said. Azure just shook her head.

"You idiot!" they yelled and shoved her hard against the wall. She screamed as her head hit the brick and then she crumpled to the ground. The voice laughed maliciously and disappeared into the night.

"H-help. Please." She whispered before blacking out.

* * *

Galinda stopped talking and looked around when she heard a scream. Elphaba flew to the window and looked out onto the dark campus.

"That sounded like Azure." She said, turning back to Galinda. They ran out of their dorm and out into the dark of the night. The two ran along the sidewalk until Elphaba tripped over something. Luckily, Galinda caught her. They turned and saw that tucked in the shadow was Azure. Both girls dropped to their knees next to the unconscious girl. Elphaba checked for a pulse, and was relieved to find one. They couldn't see her head as it was covered with a shadow, but she looked okay otherwise.

"I hope she's alright." Galinda whispered softly.

"Me too Glin. Me too." Elphaba whispered back as she took Azure's hand.

* * *

_Azure's POV_

_Images swam around my mind. Three faces, three different people. A green girl, a blonde chick, and a boy with brown hair. I had to figure out who was who. I knew that one was mean, and the other two were really nice. I also had names. Elphaba, Galinda, and Zeke. I managed to connect the blonde girl to Galinda, and Zeke to the brown haired boy. Suddenly, it all came back to me. I had various glimpses of what had happened in the past months. Meeting Elphaba, giving a speech to the entire cafeteria, losing my journal, turning against Elphaba, eating pasta with her and Galinda, and everything before that. I felt a searing pain in my head, and finally woke up again._

* * *

Azure woke up to see two blurry figures in front of her. Gripping her forehead, she sat up, and leaned against the wall. Elphaba and Galinda saw the movement and looked at Azure with wide eyes. She smiled weakly and winced.

"Azure!" They both said, "What happened?"

The blue-eyed girl slowly removed her hand from her head. There was a deep gash from right above the left tip of her left eyebrow to right above her left ear.

Elphaba's eyes widened and Galinda gagged. She _really _hated blood.

"Wh-who did this to you?" Elphaba whispered

"Zeke." Azure responded weakly. Elphaba's eyes flared.

"Which way did he go?" She asked next. Azure pointed to her left.

"Before I go and pound the living daylights out of him, two questions. Do you know who we are?"

Azure nodded.

"Secondly, why don't you just use magic to fix your wound?"

"Because I don't really have magic. I have science." She removed her hands just enough to touch one of her fingers. She seemed to pull on it, and a small metal contraption came out from under her sleeve with two small tubes attached. Azure handed it to Elphaba.

"It shot the sparks. It was all science." She said quietly before wincing.

Elphaba stared at the contraption. She stood up.

"I'm going to find Zeke," was all she said before running off.

Galinda looked back at Azure. Her eyes were shut tightly, and she was moaning loudly. Galinda scooted over to her. She gently wrapped an arm around Azure, who flinched on contact. The other girl's eyes snapped open and looked at Galinda. The blonde looked deep into Azure's blue eyes. She could see just from her eyes that she was in pain, lots of it. Galinda's heart ached just from the sight.

"Azure I-" Galinda started.

"D-don't. I-I'll be fine." She responded weakly.

"I want to help." Galinda said.

"Then why don't you just leave?" Azure snapped. Galinda's look of concern changed to confusion.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"If you hadn't been there, I wouldn't have been _replaced_." She spat the last word and leaned forward. "If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have lost the only friend I've ever had." Her voice began to raise, but not by a lot since she was still in pain. She winced again and leaned back against the wall. Her eyes closed for a moment, then opened again.

"T-tell E-Elphaba…I'm s-sorry for wh-what I d-did." She said weakly before she lost consciousness again.

Elphaba came running back to where Galinda and Azure were sitting. She hadn't found Zeke, so she decided to find him tomorrow. As she approached, she heard stifled cries. Elphaba ran even faster to find Galinda crying and Azure leaning against the wall, unmoving. She dropped to her knees next to Galinda on the grass. She shook the small blonde's shoulders.

"What happened?" She demanded.

Galinda told her the whole story and Elphaba took it in.

"I f-feel horrible." Galinda said. Elphaba gave her a gentle hug.

"Don't. She'll be fine."

"H-how can you be sure?" Galinda asked.

"I…I'm just sure. She's had worse, I know. She told me."

Galinda and Elphaba carried Azure back to their dorm and laid her on a bed. They waited, and waited, and waited some more.

Days passed, and Azure still hadn't woken up.

"I-is she…gone?" Galinda whispered.

"I…I really don't know Glin. I hope not, but it's been four days. Let's just keep waiting." Elphaba said softly, taking Azure's hand. She closed her eyes and sang quietly, but just loud enough that Glinda could hear.

"_Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are  
As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends"_

* * *

**Yup. There's the chapter. Um…REVIEW! The song was "Wake Me Up When September Ends" by Green Day.**


	8. Azure's Past

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAACK! Uh…hi. Thanks to Broadwaygirl21 for inspiration for this chappie! **

**Broadwaygirl21: Oh don't worry. She'll wake up…maybe.**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: Green Day is amazing. And yes, that is impossible.**

**NiatheWickedLover: She'll wake up…maybe.**

**Queen Elsa the Snow Queen: Yeah…it would be awkward.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: No.**

**Disclaimer: I own a Wicked magnet, but I don't own the musical or book in ANY WAY!**

**Enjoy!**

It had been a week since the incident, and Azure was still in a coma. Elphaba and Galinda had both nearly given up hope. One day Elphaba was reading and Galinda was organizing her nail polish by color (even though it was all pink). Elphaba looked up when she her a soft groan.

"Glin, did you put a fuchsia with the rose pink?" She asked sarcastically.

"That wasn't me." Galinda responded, and both the girls turned to Azure, who was still on the bed. They saw her shift. She looked so uncomfortable. Her facial features were contorted into looks of pain. Azure started to shake violently, but then stilled a moment later, and she didn't move again.

"E-Elphie, what's wrong with her?" Galinda asked softly

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." The Emerald Witch pulled out her spell book and found the page she was looking for. She began to chant, and a misty image appeared over Azure's head. It showed a man with short brown hair, and a woman with long wavy blonde hair. They both had striking blue eyes.

"What are we looking at?" Galinda asked.

"Azure's dream. Which I think is her childhood memories." And with that, they simply watched the images.

"_AZURE MADDOX GET IN HERE!" The man, Otto, roared at his daughter. A small head peered around the corner of the doorframe of the study. _

"_Y-yes father?" She asked meekly._

"_I found something." He held up a simple green notebook. "You've been wasting your mind on this…fairy tale writing when you SHOULD be working on your violin!" Otto yelled._

"_Father I-" she tried to explain but was cut off._

"_NO! You will NOT continue any of this! Do you understand?" he asked harshly._

"_Yes Father." She responded before leaving._

The scene shifted, and this time it was a young Azure with her mother, Willow.

"_Mother! Mother! I want to show you something!" Azure said as she ran into the kitchen._

"_Look what I made!" she held up one of her contraptions that she built._

"_Not now Azure." Her mother told her gently._

"_Mother, please!" Azure was not going to give up._

"_Azure, I said not now." Willow told her daughter._

"_Mother-" Azure pleaded_

"_I. SAID. NOT. NOW!" Willow roared before shoving her daughter away._

_Azure looked back with tears in her eyes. "I made it for you." She whispered before running out of the room._

The scene dissolved into another. Azure, who's about 8, was with Willow and Otto.

_Azure kept her gaze fixed on the ground, and was biting her lip so hard it looked like it might bleed. _

"_YOU WRETCHED GIRL!" Otto roared as her brought the whip down on his daughter's back once, twice, three times. Then he did it several more._

"_You continually disobey us. You know what? We're done with you." Willow snarled as she grabbed her daughter's wrist and hauled her out the door and tossed her into the carriage. Then Willow stepped in, followed by Otto. A few very tense minutes passed, with Willow and Otto calling Azure VERY rude names. Soon they arrived at their destination. Azure looked in terror at the sign. _

_It was 'The Happy Kids Orphanage.' _

_Otto grabbed his daughter's wrist and pulled her out of the carriage. Azure cried in fear as they simply dropped her inside and left with another child. A girl with brown hair and green eyes. She finally broke down. She began to sob. She was alone, with the exception of the orphanage owner Ms. Bartlett. The older woman became accustomed to Azure's nightly sobbing. Ms. Bartlett would comfort the girl, and treat her like her own daughter. _

The dream skipped ahead a few years. In this dream, Azure appeared to be about 13.

_Azure stood, dressed in black, in a cemetery on a cloudy day. She was crying as she stood in front of a casket. The tombstone read 'Rosaline Bartlett'. A soft, but beautiful, voice filled the air. It was Azure's. She was singing an old Quox prayer song. The only person who'd ever cared about her had just died. The scene ended with Azure placing a single rose on the casket, before turning and walking away._

The two girls sat in silence for a while, taking in what they just saw.

"Oh Azure…" Galinda whispered

"And I thought my childhood was bad" Elphaba said, "sure my father hated me, but he didn't replace me with another child."

"So _that's _why Azure can't stand being replaced." Galinda said finally realizing.

"I hope she wakes up. We need to talk to her." Elphaba said, gently touching the bandage on Azure's forehead, causing the other girl to wince.

"Yeah...no one in her life cared about her except for Ms. Bartlett. And she died about four years ago." Galinda said.

"We care for her. Right Glin?"

"Of course I do Elphie!" Galinda chirped.

They went back to their previous activities, waiting and hoping for Azure to wake up.

She needed them, she'd never had anyone, and hoped that she would. Every day since Ms. Bartlett died, she would hope, but they were never answered until she met Galinda and Elphaba.

Azure just didn't know that yet.

**Um…favorite lines? Review!**


	9. Discoveries and Cool Powers

**Hello people out there!**

**To all those reviewers: Yes, I know it was sad. I wrote it.**

**Disclaimer: Ha! You make me laugh! I don't own Imagine Dragons either.**

* * *

Also unknown to her, just a few nights prior, a figure crept down the long corridor leading up to her dorm. With amazing speed and skill, they unlocked the door and snuck inside. They ran around and found the safe. Quickly, they unlocked it and pulled out the items inside and stuck it in the duffel bag they brought. They closed the safe and ran out of the room, their work being done. Who did it, will remain a mystery…for now.

* * *

Azure awoke with a start. Her head was throbbing as she took in her surroundings. Elphaba was reading on her bed and hadn't noticed her yet.

"E-Elphaba?" she asked weakly.

The green girl's head snapped up and she looked around. She saw Azure looking at her. She jumped off the bed and she knelt beside Azure's bed.

"Are you okay?" Elphaba asked

"Y-yeah, I'm okay." She responded. "What happened? And where's Galinda?"

Elphaba told her the whole story of what happened with Zeke. Then she talked about the dreams.

"And Galinda's out with friends."

"So you know now huh?"

Elphaba gently wrapped her arms around Azure. "It's okay." The blue eyed girl responded, gently pushing Elphaba off.

"Don't worry, we're here for you, just like Ms. Bartlett."

Azure stiffened at the mention of the old orphanage owner. Her expression turned dead serious.

"Don't mention that name. Ever." She deadpanned. Elphaba nodded quickly.

"How long have I been here?" Azure asked

"A week." Elphaba responded. The injured girl's eyes widened.

"A WEEK?!"

"Yeah…we were worried."

Azure started muttering. Elphaba picked up the words "too long…locked dorm…special project"

"What special project?" The green girl asked

"We need to get to my dorm. Now." Azure jumped off the bed and fell. Elphaba helped her up and they ran to her dorm. She grabbed her key and threw the door open. Azure made her way over to her safe and unlocked it. It was empty.

"No…no…NO!" She slammed it shut.

"This is bad, like…really bad." Azure started nervously running her hands through her hair.

"Whoa…slow down. What was in there?"

Azure turned to face Elphaba and told her. She had been creating special gloves and boots. The gloves allowed the wearer increased strength and the ability to move things without touching them. And the boots allowed the user increased speed, endurance, and jumping ability. She also mentioned that they were being made to help the Ozian Police Force to catch criminals.

"Don't worry, we'll find them." Elphaba said, putting a hand on Azure's shoulder. She looked up at Elphaba.

"Are you sure?" Azure asked

"Yes." At that moment, a paper plane bounced off the window. They walked over and saw a face smirking at them from below.

"I knew it." Elphaba growled before running out of the room, followed closely by Azure.

They ran outside, but were stopped by an invisible force, coming from the gloves worn by Zeke.

"Hey, glad you could stop by." Zeke said sarcastically. "And thanks for the cool powers Blondie."

"Zeke, give them back." Azure said calmly, but firmly. "You don't know what you're doing."

"I believe I do Blondie." He raised his finger and pushed the air, right in front of Azure's bandaged forehead.

"P-please…stop…" she whispered weakly through her pain.

"Um…no." He pressed harder and let out a laugh as she lost consciousness.

"Azure!" Elphaba screamed

"Now…for you." He rubbed his hands together.

"How did you even get those?" Elphaba asked

"I had some…help." He gestured behind him. Elphaba strained her neck to see the person concealed by the group, but she couldn't see them.

"They're not here, if that's what your looking for."

"Just give them back." Elphaba demanded.

"No." Zeke said, before using his enhanced strength to slap her. She lost her balance and toppled on top of Azure, who moaned quietly. Elphaba's hand gingerly touched her cheek, and felt her own warm blood under it.

"What is wrong with you?!" She yelled.

"Nothing. Really, it's all you. It's your fault."

"…what is?"

"Everything. Your mother is dead and your sister is crippled because of you."

"H-how do you know that?" She whispered. Elphaba had only told a very few people. Only her closest friends. But who told Zeke?

"My inside help. Plus, look at poor Azure. She would've been so much better off if she hadn't met you." Zeke said, smirking.

Elphaba stood silent, staring at Azure and holding her own bleeding cheek.

"Have a nice day." He said sarcastically before running off, along with his group.

Azure came back to, and the two walked back to Elphaba and Galinda's dorm. The blue-eyed girl tended to Elphaba's wound while she ranted on about what had happened.

"It's okay. It's not your fault, and it never will be." Azure told her softly.

"Did you tell him?"

"No, I didn't."

"Azure…"

"I swear I didn't!"

"But the only other person I told was Galinda, and she wouldn't do that to me."

"Why wouldn't she? She's just as likely as me to have."

"I can't believe you."

"Elphaba I didn't tell him!"

"Yes you did!"

"Why won't you believe me?" Azure yelled before running out of the room.

* * *

A few hours later, Elphaba went to apologize to Azure, and Galinda had returned and went along too. They were about to knock, when they heard a soft, melodious voice from within.

_When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_  
_And the ones we hail_  
_Are the worst of all_  
_And the blood's run stale_

_When you feel my heat_  
_Look into my eyes_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_Don't get too close_  
_It's dark inside_  
_It's where my demons hide_  
_It's where my demons hide_

They knocked and went in. Azure turned and faced them.

"I'm sorry I overreacted." She said simply.

"I'm sorry that I assumed it was you."

"But who was it?"

Elphaba shook her head. "Don't know yet. We'll figure it out."

"I'm sure we will." Galinda added, before they all had a group hug.

"You have a beautiful voice Azure." Elphaba said.

"Thanks." She smiled, for what felt the first time in forever.

* * *

**Yup. I had to reference Frozen. Happy Nia? Lol. Review! Got any favorite lines?**

**The song was "Demons" by Imagine Dragons.**


	10. Chocolate Bombs and Videos

**Hullo! Um…forced to update…feeling lazy so this is short.**

**Reviewers: Keep reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: No.**

**Yeah…that's it. YES THEY HAVE COMPUTERS DEAL WITH IT!**

* * *

Elphaba, Galinda, and Azure hung out together for a while. She told them the whole story of her horrible parents and about Ms. Bartlett. They noticed she was getting emotional, so they dropped the subject. They went out for a walk and eventually started chasing each other around the campus. Galinda was very upset because she broke a nail, and forced the other two to by her new nail polish. They had dinner at the café and just talked. It was quite funny when Galinda had a chocolate bomb and was hyper for the next 20 minutes before having a sugar crash. Elphaba and Azure dragged her back to the dorm and they went their separate ways for the night.

* * *

Azure laid on her bed gazing at the ceiling, her music playing through her laptop. Occasionally she would glance at her safe, hoping that the gloves and boots would come back. She didn't get it. She didn't get why that horrible Zeke would steal her science project like that. Sure, it was powerful, and a way to get at her, but that didn't make it right. Azure jolted upright. She remembered a secret video camera was set up by her to protect her project. Grabbing her laptop, she found the camera data. She turned on the video and watched. It was amazing how fast the person unlocked the safe.

_This makes no sense, _she thought, _who is this person?_ She kept watching.

They swiftly grabbed the boots and gloves and shoved them in a bag. Azure then noticed that they weren't wearing gloves when they unlocked the safe and reached inside, which could make figuring out who it was a lot easier. She was actually pretty good at crime-scene investigation. It was science, and science was her thing. She went to work inspecting the dial on the safe. She found traces of perfume. The perfume smelled of a type of wildflower that only grew in one place in Oz. Azure's eyes widened as she realized who it was.

* * *

_The Thief's POV_

I haven't been detected yet. It felt good to get that little blue-eyed weasel who showed up at this school thinking that she's better than anyone else just because she's a science nerd. Sure, her backstory was sad, but that doesn't change anything. I hope Zeke follows through. I risked a lot to get those stupid science gadgets for him. It was worth it. I can't wait to wipe that smug smile off that girl Azure's face.

I am a thief.

I am Galinda Upland.

* * *

**There you have it! Galinda's the culprit. I love reviews! Even if they're murderous. Only one more for 50 reviews!**


	11. Tree Branches and Notes

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! **

**NiatheWickedLover: She did it. And this is soon.**

**Broadwaygirl21: You got to know because you are very helpful.**

**WickedFrenchHorn: Aw thanks!**

**IdinaMenzelObsessedFanboy: Don't hate on Galinda!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to?**

* * *

Azure paced around her room. There was so much confusion floating around her head. You know, the standard questions of what and why. She shoved her laptop into her bad and out of her room to Elphaba's and Galinda's. She knocked repeatedly and was surprised when Galinda opened the door. She marched in and stared down the blonde.

"Okay, what in Oz are you doing with Zeke?" She demanded.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Galinda asked

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You stole my inventions!"

"I. Don't. Know. What. You're. Talking. About." Galinda insisted.

"Oh yeah? Then what's this?" She pulled out her laptop and showed Galinda the video.

"I found your perfume on the dial of the safe. Gillikin wildflowers."

Galinda's expression changed from confused to angry.

"Yup. You got me. But I had a good reason."

"And that is…?"

"I don't like you. You show up like you're better than everybody just because you're smart. And you're trying to steal my best friend. And I'm and Upland. You're just a poor girl whose parents replaced her. NO ONE likes you!" Galinda's blue eyes glinted slightly red as she stared down the other girl, but Azure didn't notice.

"That's not true. Elphaba's my friend."

Galinda threw her head back and laughed. It sent chills down Azure's spine.

"You think she likes you? Ha! That's funny. She doesn't."

"…what?"

"Listen to this." Galinda pulled out a recorder from a drawer. She pressed a button and the machine whirred to life.

"_I hate her. Azure is so annoying. She's so needy._" The voice said. It was Elphaba's.

"N-no. That's impossible."

"Is it? There are a lot of things you don't know about her."

"She wouldn't."

Galinda leaned in and whispered in Azure's ear. "How do you know?"

"Because she's my friend! She would never do that to me!"

"You don't know that. Nobody at this school likes you. Your own PARENTS didn't even like you."

Azure stepped back with tears in her eyes.

"Galinda…what happened to you?"

"You happened Azure."

Azure remained speechless.

"Leave. Everyone would be better off without you or your little creations."

"Maybe I will." Azure said.

"Good. Now get out." Galinda's eyes flashed again, and Azure saw this time. She backed up to the door and ran out of the room. The blue-eyed girl ran back to her dorm and grabbed a few things and stuffed them in her bag before running out of the dorm building. She ran off campus and into the woods. She looked back for a second, thinking about how she left Elphaba with the now-evil Galinda and Zeke. Her head turned back, but not quick enough to see the branch in front of her. She whacked her head and fell. Azure rolled over onto her back.

"_I'm sorry Elphaba," was_ the last thing she thought before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Elphaba casually walked back into her dorm. Galinda was sprawled out on her pink bed reading a magazine.

"Hey Elphie!" She said at the sight of her roommate.

"Hi Glin. Do you wanna grab Azure and go get dinner?" Elphaba asked after feeling her stomach rumble.

"Um…I think she's busy. She swung by here earlier and I haven't seen her since." Galinda told Elphaba while sitting up.

"Let's go see. If she is, we can get dinner by ourselves." Elphaba responded.

"Okay." Galinda said, and the two left the room.

They knocked on Azure's door, and when she didn't answer, they opened it. The door was unlocked, which was weird. The room was empty. A folded note sat on the bed.

"What's this?" Elphaba said picking it up. She read it out loud.

"Dear Elphaba, by the time you read this I will be far away. I'm sorry, but I have to leave Shiz and never return. It's for your own good. I'll miss you Elphaba, you're the only friend I've ever had. –Azure."

Elphaba put her head in her hands.

"I can't believe she left, coming here was her dream. She left…because she wanted to help me. What have I done?" She told Galinda before starting to cry.

"Don't worry Elphie, she'll be okay." Galinda said, while mentally cheering that she was gone. Elphaba didn't notice something very important.

It wasn't Azure's writing.

And there was a dangerous red glint in Galinda's blue eyes.

* * *

***Like a car salesman* For the low price of reviews, the authoress promises to update her story soon! So pay up! Please.**


	12. A New Friend and Some Old People

**Chapter 12 is here! Yeah…I'm bored. Btw congrats to NiatheWickedLover for being the 50****th**** reviewer! Cake for you Nia! *hands her cake***

**Broadwaygirl21: Don't slap Elphie! It's not her fault!**

**NiatheWickedLover: It is great! Sarcasm is a great language.**

**Chanty420: Yeah…poor Galinda**

**WickedFrenchHorn: Ha! You updated anyway! :-P**

**Disclaimer: I'm done with this. I only own Azure and my other OCs.**

* * *

Evella walked through the woods right outside of Shiz. Her brown hair was falling out of her braid as her green eyes scanned the woods around her. She could've sworn she heard someone her just a few minutes prior. The brunette gasped when she saw a girl with dirty-blonde hair passed out on the ground. Glancing around, she lifted the unconscious girl and pulled her over to a cave nearby. After a few minutes, the girl awoke.

"Hey, are you alright?"

The other girl appeared startled when she saw Evella.

"Other than a headache, I'm good." The girl said

"Okay, I'm Evella. I saw you passed out on the floor of the woods and I brought you here. What's your name?"

"I'm Azure. Where are we?"

"A cave in the woods just outside of Shiz University."

"Thanks. Um…I don't know where to go. I kinda ran away from Shiz after a series of…unfortunate events." Azure said

"Come, you can stay with me and my parents until you can get another place to stay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, they'll be okay with it."

"Um…okay then."

Azure grabbed her computer bag and walked behind Evella. Soon they reached a big gray house. It seemed vaguely familiar to Azure, but she didn't know why. Evella walked up the steps and opened the door.

"Why don't you come meet my parents?" Evella asked. Azure nodded and followed her into a large living room.

"Mama, Papa, this is my friend. Her name is Azure-" she wasn't finished but she had her parents attention.

Azure's eyes widened at the sight before her.

"Otto? Willow?" She asked, astonished.

"Hello Azure." Otto said calmly.

"Oh, you guys know each other?" Evella asked

"Yes, we do." Willow said.

"Evella, please go upstairs and prepare our guest's room." Otto told Evella

"Sure father." And with that, she left.

"I didn't think you'd have the nerve to come back." Willow said standing up.

"Believe me, I didn't choose to." Azure said. She hadn't been in this house (thankfully) in ten years.

"Well, I'm glad you're here." Otto told his daughter.

"Wait…what?" Azure asked.

"Yeah…we have some…unfinished business." Otto finished while cracking his knuckles. He swung at his daughter, striking her square in the jaw. She cupped her cheek as she dashed up the stairs. Azure scribbled a note and handed it to Evella.

"Give this to Elphaba Thropp. She's at Shiz University. Please." Azure told the brunette, who nodded and ran out of the house.

Otto and Willow followed their daughter up the stairs. They managed to corner her in a small room.

"Now, what should we do Otto?" Willow asked.

"I had some ideas." He replied as he pulled out his favorite item he ever owned.

His whip.

As he did, Azure braced herself for the worst.

* * *

Evella ran onto campus. After a brief word with the (awful fishlike) head mistress, she was allowed to talk to Elphaba.

"Elphaba Thropp to the main office immediately."

The green girl stood up and left her science class. She walked into the office to see a brunette girl standing there. She held a folded note in her hand.

"I'm Evella, and I come bearing a message." Evella said.

"From who?"

"Azure."

Elphaba's eyes widened as she hesitantly took the note. She unfolded it and read the contents. A single word written in a messy scrawl. Azure's messy scrawl.

_Help._ Was all it said.

That single word was enough to make Elphaba run right off the campus of Shiz, followed closely by Evella.

Elphaba just hoped they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

**Favorite lines? Review please!**


	13. Mind-Manipulators and Old Wool Blankets

**Hello my friends! Update number 13. This chapter is sad. I just had too.**

**NiatheWickedLover: Will your "making sure they're not late" work?**

**WickedFrenchHorn: *shrugs* I get that a lot. And cool!**

**Broadwaygirl21: Of course you knew. And thanks!**

**Wickedly Hope Pancake: Welcome back! And you'll see in this chapter.**

**AloneAndFree-CreatingMyself: I'm so proud. *hands you virtual baklava* And I will. P.S, you really annoy me sometimes. But you're still amazing.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Azure, Evella, Otto, Willow, and my plotlines. I don't own fun (the band) either.**

* * *

"P-please…just stop…" Azure whimpered as the whip snapped down on her back again.

"You were the worst thing that ever happened to us. This is just revenge." Otto snarled in her ear.

"What did I do?" she whispered back.

"You were born." Willow stated.

Several minutes of this passed. Finally, Azure's parents were tired of it, and threw her (literally) into her "room", which was really just an old broom closet with a tiny cot.

She held her look of defiance until they slammed the door in her face. She listened until the heavy footsteps of her parents disappeared. As soon as they did, Azure curled up in the old blanket and began to sob. She had no one. Not even Elphaba.

* * *

Little did she know, that at that very moment, Elphaba was running alongside Evella towards the Maddox's house. They reached the house and Evella let herself in. Elphaba followed the brunette into the large house, and she saw two people sitting in armchairs reading.

"Those are my parents." Evella whispered to Elphaba, who barely was able to contain that she was adopted.

"Mama, Papa, where's Azure?" Evella asked.

"She's…not here right now." Otto replied, mentally applauding himself for his lying skills. But Elphaba saw right through them. She marched up and stood right in front of his chair.

"Sir, I'm going to ask you. Where is Azure?" Elphaba's chocolate eyes stared right into Otto's blue ones. Usually anyone in this situation would've been terrified of the green girl, but Otto was unfazed.

"She is not here, green girl." Otto said again, standing up.

"I have a name." Elphaba said.

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Elphaba."

"That's nice…too bad I don't really care. How did you get here?"

"You're daughter," she fought the urge to use air quotes around 'daughter', "let me come to save my friend."

"That's not possible. That…girl can't have friends."

"Why not?"

"Because she's a disgrace! She's constantly building those…contraptions that never work. She's unfocused, she never listens, and she's an embarrassment." Willow yelled, standing up.

"Azure is none of those things. For starters, she was working on a project to help the Ozian Police Force, she's a harder worker than pretty much everyone at Shiz, she listens when it's important, and she stands up for what she believe in." Elphaba stated

Both parents shook their heads. "Not possible."

At that point, Elphaba had gotten extremely frustrated. Green magic swirled around her hands. It solidified and circled the terrified parents. They floated up and out of the house. The door slammed and locked behind them.

"Well, that worked." Elphaba said happily. "Now let's find Azure." The two ran up the stairs. Evella knew of a small closet with a cot, and Elphaba said that was probably where she was. They ran to that small room and threw the door open. Elphaba knelt down next to the cot where Azure lay, curled up in an old wool blanket. She looked up. Her cerulean eyes were hazy and unfocused.

"E-elphaba?" she whispered, reaching her hand up towards the other girl's face.

"Yes Azure, I'm here." She gently took Azure's hand.

"What a-are you d-doing here?" Azure whispered, sitting up.

"I came because you needed help." Elphaba replied

"But you h-hate me."

"Where in Oz did you get that idea?" Elphaba put a hand on Azure's back, who howled in pain in response. Elphaba gasped when she saw the bright red marks that covered Azure's back.

"G-Galinda t-told me." Azure whispered after the pain had subsided.

"Why would she do that?"

"A-another c-creation. A-accidental. It w-was here, I d-don't know how Zeke got it. I-it allowed someone t-to brainwash s-someone else. It was s-supposed to h-help me remember stuff." Azure said

"Why did you listen to her then?"

"I didn't realize it until after I came here."

"Azure, I don't hate you. I just told your parents that you're one of the best people I've ever met!" Elphaba said.

"Thanks Elphaba." The green girl leaned forward and hugged her friend. Azure winced and her breathing became short and shallow. After a minute it went back to normal.

"Sorry Azure." Elphaba said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's okay. This…this isn't the first time, as you know. Wait…that's it!" Azure's face lit up with realization.

"What? I know that face, you just figured something out." Elphaba said

"My _parents _must've given Zeke the mind-manipulator."

"Wow. I can't believe they would do that."

Azure gave a small shrug. "I can." She winced and bit her lip.

"Azure, are you alright?" Elphaba asked. Azure shook her head no and buried her head in Elphaba's shoulder.

"Elphaba…help me. Please." Her voice was muffled, but Elphaba understood. She gently wrapped her arms around the other girl, careful not to touch her wounded areas. Azure began to cry. Elphaba took a breath and began to sing softly to the hurt girl.

_You swore and said,  
"We are not,  
We are not shining stars."  
This I know,  
I never said we are  
Though I've never been through heck like that  
I've closed enough windows to know you can never look back  
If you're lost and alone  
Or you're sinking like a stone.  
Carry on.  
May your past be the sound  
Of your feet upon the ground.  
Carry on.  
Carry on, carry on_

Azure smiled softly. She knew Elphaba would always be there for her.

* * *

**Favorite lines? Review! Lyrics are "Carry On" by fun.**


	14. Pineapples and Altered Minds

**Faithful readers, welcome back! I'M FINALLY ON SUMMER VACATION!**

**NiatheWickedLover: *laughs nervously* …no promises. This soon enough?**

**Broadwaygirl21: Thanks girl!**

**WickedFrenchHorn: Yeah…it is.**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I'm the owner of Wicked. (****Je****vous mentir****. Translation: I lie to you.)**

* * *

"So what do we do about Galinda?" Elphaba asked as they walked (or, in Azure's case, hobbled back to Shiz.)

"It's temporary. It's possible that when she sees someone she cares about in pain," Azure gestured to herself, "it might bring her back. Or it'll wear off eventually." Azure said.

"Okay then."

Evella had tagged along, now deciding she wanted to help Azure considering what happened.

They finally arrived, and Evella was allowed to stay, saying she was going to be a gymnast on the Shiz team. She enrolled in classes and roomed with Azure. The two sat in their dorm, and Azure was filling Evella in on what was happening.

"So, who's Galinda?"

"Okay, imagine the most perky, popular, pinkified person you can think of."

Evella closed her eyes. "Got it."

"Now multiply that…by six!" Azure said happily.

"Whoa…that's a lot of pink." Evella commented.

"Yup. That's Galinda for you." The blue-eyed girl said.

Evella just nodded.

"What about this Zeke fella?"

"Zeke…is a horrible person. He constantly bullies me and Elphaba, he takes our stuff, and he turned Galinda evil."

"How?"

"One of my inventions. It was supposed to help me remember stuff, but it malfunctioned and allowed someone to influence the thoughts and actions of another." Azure explained.

At that moment, Elphaba burst through the door, along with Galinda. Her blue eyes still glinted red.

"Azure, don't you have something you wanted to…show Galinda?" Elphaba asked.

Azure showed Galinda the red-turning-white scars from the whip of her Father.

"You did this Galinda. Inadvertently, but you still did it." Azure said sadly.

The redness faded from Galinda's eyes and she gently touched Azure's back, which caused the other girl to flinch.

"Oh Azure…I'm so sorry. Wait…what happened?" Galinda asked softly.

"You were mentally manipulated by Zeke. It was an invention that I built that malfunctioned that my parents gave to Zeke to use against me."

Galinda gently wrapped her arms around Azure, and pulled her into a hug.

The four sat down on the beds and began to talk. They told stories and became really close.

"It was great, he randomly yelled 'I'M A GRAPEFRUIT! GIVE ME YOUR CROSSANTS!' in the middle of the cafeteria, took a pineapple, chucked it at a wall, and ran out the door. That was one of the funniest things I had ever seen!" Azure recalled a story from when she was at the orphanage.

Suddenly, the lights went out and everyone in the room passed out. Someone was dragged out of the room.

* * *

The lights flooded the small room. The person in the chair struggled against the ropes holding them down.

"Yeah, you can totally break those ropes." A voice said sarcastically.

"Let me out!" The person in the chair yelled.

"No." A person stepped out of the shadows. That person was Zeke.

"Dear Oz, Zeke let me go!" The person yelled again.

"NO!" He yelled back. He strapped something to their head and turned it on.

"You will not remember Azure Maddox as a friend. You will remember her being annoying and you hating her. You will also remember Zeke Lancaster as a nice guy." Zeke said slowly, like a machine. The person in the chair nodded in response.

Zeke unstrapped the machine. The person looked around. They saw Zeke.

"Oh, hey Zeke." They said.

"Hi. How do you feel about Azure Maddox?"

"Ugh. Her? Ditched her the first chance I got, never looked back." The person said.

"Good…good." Zeke rubbed his hands together maliciously.

"Zeke?"

"Oh," Zeke laughed nervously, "n-nothing."

"Suuuurrrreeee…" the person said sarcastically.

"Now, the most important thing. What is your name?"

"You know my name! It's Elphaba Thropp!"

_It worked. _Zeke thought.

* * *

**I totally went there! Review! **


	15. Trees and Ropes

**Hey friends! Update time! Sorry I didn't update this weekend, I was busy. Yeah… I'm very prepared for the hunters after this chapter. You're gonna hate me and a certain character after this chapter. **

**NiatheWickedLover: Lol yeah that's gonna happen.**

**Broadwaygirl21: Yup you did. And pineapples was unintentional.**

**WickedFrenchHorn: Well yeah!**

**SuperIdinaMenzelObsessedFanboy: I make no promises.**

**Disclaimer: ****Ní****féidir liom féin****Wicked**** (That's Gaelic for 'I do not own Wicked.')**

**There were two references in the last chapter. Sadly no one got them. :-(**

* * *

When the lights came back on, only three sat in the room. Galinda sat up, followed by Evella. Azure sat up next.

"Um…guys? Where's Elphie?" Galinda asked when she noticed her green roommate was no longer in the room.

They frantically searched the room looking for Elphaba. Galinda was sprawled out on the floor looking under the beds, Evella searched the bathroom, and Azure the closet. None of them heard the door open.

"Guys?"

All three looked up to see the green girl standing in the doorway.

"ELPHABA!" They all yelled as they ran up and hugged her. It took all of Elphaba's will power not to shove Azure off.

"Hey."

"What happened? Where'd you go?"

"There was a power outage in the room. I had to go and fix the fuse for this room."

This seemed logical to everyone.

"Azure, wanna go for a walk? We need to talk."

"Hey you rhymed." She snickered. "Okay sure."

The two walked out of the room.

"Soooo…" Evella said.

"Soooo…" Galinda mimicked.

"What's your favorite color?" Evella asked.

"PINK!" Galinda squealed.

"No way me too!" Evella responded.

It didn't take long for the two girls to engage in a conversation about the latest fashions and similar things.

They didn't know what was happening just out the window.

* * *

They walked in silence for a while until Azure finally spoke first.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Oh, not much."

Azure was completely caught off guard as Elphaba threw her to the ground.

"Elphaba? What the heck?" Azure asked as she stood up and brushed herself off.

The green girl said nothing. Her chocolate eyes stared off into space.

"Elphaba?" Azure waved her hand in front of Elphaba's face.

She still didn't respond.

"Um…okay then." Azure said. She turned to walk away, but Elphaba grabbed her wrist, bruising her skin.

"Elphaba!" she yelled.

"You worthless person." Elphaba snarled as she threw Azure back on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Azure demanded.

"Things I should've done a long time ago." She replied darkly.

Elphaba pulled a rope out of her pocket. She tied Azure to a tree.

"Wow, that's all you got?"

Elphaba smirked evilly. Almost _wickedly_. "Nope. Not even close. I have a few more tricks up my sleeve."

* * *

"I know, isn't he cute?" Galinda giggled.

"Totally!" Evella replied.

They heard a pained scream from outside. They bolted to the window, only to see Elphaba standing next to a tree. She waved, trying to look unsuspicious. But it didn't work.

"Is that…Azure?" Evella asked, pointing to something on the tree.

"I think so." Galinda said.

They ran outside. They saw Azure tied to the tree. Her hair was falling out of its braid, a gash went from her right ear to her chin, and a large bruise appeared on the other cheek.

"Elphie, did you do this?"

"No, why would I? She's my friend." Elphaba said, barely being able to say _friend _without throwing up.

Evella noticed a flicker of red in Elphaba's eyes and she pulled Galinda aside.

"She's brainwashed. She really did hurt Azure." Evella whispered to the blonde.

"Okay. Don't worry, I got this." Galinda whispered back.

"Elphie, I know you're in there. Please, come back. Look at what you've done to poor Azure. She never did anything to you." Galinda said pleadingly.

Elphaba looked at Azure, who was passed out while tied to a tree.

The redness faded from her eyes.

"What have I done?" she whispered softly.

"It's okay Elphaba. You didn't mean to. You were brainwashed."

"It's not okay! I hurt her!"

"You didn't mean to. You weren't self-aware." Galinda said.

"It doesn't matter! I still did it!" Elphaba yelled, close to tears.

"Elphie-" Galinda started.

She didn't finish, because Elphaba ran.

* * *

**Favorite lines? Review please!**


	16. Wrestling Champs and Trench Coats

**Heyooooooo! So…um…this chapter is amazing. *evil laugh***

**Bigby the Big Bad Wolf: "I'm not afraid of a wolf"-Zeke "You should be."-Azure, because she's smart.**

**NiatheWickedLover: Huh. I didn't realize I referenced. Nice eyes though.**

**Queen Elsa the Snow Queen: Sorry Your Majesty, but no. You can't. He is a very important character.**

**Broadwaygirl21: Lol yup. I also sense doom. Mwahahahahahahahaha.**

**WickedFrenchHorn: Um…no. You can't.**

**Disclaimer: Yup! I totally own Wicked! *Azure comes in* "She's crazy."**

**Without further ado, chapter 16!**

* * *

"Elphaba!" Galinda and Evella yelled in sync. They took off after the green girl, forgetting to untie Azure, who was still unconscious. The two chased her into the woods until Evella pounced. She landed on Elphaba's back and pinned her down.

"Ha! I was wrestling champ back in elementary school in Quox." Evella said proudly.

"Okay, GET YOUR KNEE OUT OF MY STOMACH!" Elphaba demanded, and Evella complied.

"Hehe…sorry." She said.

"Let's get back." Galinda suggested. "I think we left Azure tied to the tree."

They exchanged nervous glances before taking off back towards campus at top speed. They went back to the tree and were surprised to see it…empty?

"Oh no no no no no no no! This is really bad!" Elphaba said nervously.

"Okay, we can find her." Galinda said, and they set out to find their blue-eyed friend.

* * *

Azure woke to see a figure standing over her. They wore a trench coat and a fedora, the brim of which cast a shadow over their face.

_Not suspicious at all._ She thought.

"Okay Zeke, enough games. Let me go, and give me back what's mine." Azure growled.

The person laughed. It was deep and quite scary.

"Oh Azure. So naïve." They said. Azure watched in fear as they reached into the large trench coat they were wearing.

"You know what I have to do right?"

Azure shook her head.

"It's your time. It's long overdue." The gleam of the item made Azure's heart beat in her throat.

* * *

Elphaba, Evella, and Galinda raced across campus. They caught sight of a familiar face and Elphaba turned to the brunette.

"Get him."

Evella nodded and launched onto the boy. She threw him on the ground and pushed his stomach into the pavement. The other two girls knelt down next to him.

"Okay Zeke, you have exactly one chance to tell me what's going on." Elphaba snarled.

"I don't know!" Zeke pleaded.

Elphaba hesitated. "Evella, let him up." The brunette did as she was told and let Zeke stand up.

"What the heck?" He demanded.

"You constantly do this to Azure."

"Touché."

"Speaking of her, where is she?"

"I don't know!" Zeke said again.

"Uh-huh. Do you swear you don't know?"

"I swear! I triple swear!" Zeke said. He was terrified of Elphaba at the moment.

"Okay, then if you don't know…oh dear Oz." Elphaba face-palmed when she realized what happened.

"What?" The others all asked in a four-part chorus.

"Her parents must have her."

"Okay so what do we-" Galinda started. She stopped talking as a terrifying noise echoed through the campus of Shiz.

* * *

**Any guesses? I'm expecting threats.**


	17. Gunshots and Midnights

**Hey y'all! I have returned with chapter 17! DO YOU THINK I SHOULD WRITE A SEQUEL?**

**Broadwaygirl21: You know what it is.**

**WickedFrenchHorn: Updated soon.**

**NiatheWickedLover: You're no fun. Not really. Just kidding. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

* * *

Azure closed her eyes, anticipating the blow that never came. She opened them again after a few moments to find that the small room was empty except for her. A faint light came from a side wall. Finding her ropes now untied, she scrambled to the window. She saw her friends…and Zeke.

She banged on the windows, hoping to be heard, but to no avail. They went on talking. Azure grew fearful at the sight of the trench coated man. She recognized the blue eyes, it was Otto. He pulled out his weapon and aimed it at her friends. Well, A friend.

"NO!" she screamed as he pulled the trigger of his gun. The gunshot echoed through the campus. She watched in terror as one of her friends gripped their side and fell to the ground. With strength she didn't even know she had, her fist plowed through the sheet of glass, shattering in. Azure leaped through, the remaining glass scraping and cutting her, but she didn't care. She fell to her knees next to the fallen girl.

Azure stared down at the pained face of Evella.

"Evella." She whispered, taking the wounded girl's head into her lap.

"Azure…I'm s-so s-s-sorry."

"Don't be. This whole thing is my fault."

"Wh-who shot m-me?"

"Otto."

"Why w-would m-my o-own f-father sh-sh-shoot me?" Evella asked.

"He's not your father."

"Wh-what?"

"He's mine."

Evella winced, then looked confused. Azure ripped a piece of her already torn skirt and put it over the wound.

"He and Willow are, well were, my parents. They hated me. So they dumped me at an orphanage and adopted you instead."

"Wh-why did they h-hate you?"

"They didn't like that I was always building and writing, plus…" Azure faltered.

"Plus…w-what?"

"Um…Willow became barren after she had me." Azure whispered dangerously low.

"Azure…"

"Yes Evella?"

Evella's eyes narrowed, "kick some butt for me."

Azure laughed softly. "I will."

With that, Evella's eyes closed.

"I'll be back." Azure said, putting Evella's head back on the ground. "Take her to our room. Make sure she gets proper medical attention. She's not dead, I can feel it."

"Where are you going?" Elphaba asked.

"Over the rainbow. Where do you think I'm going?" Azure replied sarcastically.

"Oh. I see. Don't worry, we'll take care of her." Elphaba said.

"Good. If I'm not back by midnight assume I'm dead. Or late."

"Okay." Elphaba said, not fully knowing how to respond to that. Azure nodded and took off, her dirty blonde hair billowing behind her.

The other girls (and guy) carried her back to the room. They pushed the door open and laid Evella on the bed.

"I found a first aid kit!" Galinda chirped, tossing it to Elphaba, who went to work treating the wound.

"She should be okay." Elphaba said.

"Good." Galinda said. "You can leave now Zeke." She said to the boy, who left the room.

They remaining girls sat down on the other bed, trying to relax. They sat for a few hours before leaving to go get food.

"I hope Azure is okay." Elphaba said, as the two walked past the woods.

"I'm sure she's fine." Galinda said back.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Elphaba replied.

But midnight came and passed.

And Azure didn't return.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! AND SHOULD I WRITE A SEQUEL? P.S. did anyone get the reference? It was to a movie. Hint: it was a spoken line.**


	18. Thick Rimmed Glasses and Stolen Wallets

**Chapter 18 for all of you guys (and girls). Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was just feeling really lazy. You know what it's like right? None of you got the reference, which was "If I'm not back by midnight I'm dead, or late" from Monsters vs. Aliens.**

**NiatheWickedLover: You are still no fun. :-P**

**Broadwaygirl21: Yes, yes I did.**

**WickedFrenchHorn: Thank you. And you should be worried.**

**SuperIdinaMenzelObsessedFanboy: Thank you, and wrong reference Mr. Albert.**

**Disclaimer: I am so done with this.**

**Um...chapter 18!**

* * *

Galinda woke to the light shining through her window. She checked her clock, which read 7:34. Galinda stretched and stood up. Her roommate was still sleeping.

_Aw, she looks so peaceful. _Galinda thought, smiling.

"Get up!" She yelled and whacked Elphaba with a frilly pink pillow.

"Alright, alright! I'm up." Elphaba moaned. She looked around, still groggy, and suddenly snapped to alertness.

"Glin, get ready as fast as you can. Like, under an hour."

"Ugh! Elphie! Why?"

"It's important. Please."

Galinda sighed, and finally stepped into the bathroom. Elphaba listened as the shower water turned on and off in a record time (for Galinda) of ten minutes. She came out wearing a pink sundress and matching flats. Elphaba took her turn in the bathroom. The green girl came out in a white jacket with a dark blue skirt and her boots. She quickly threw her hair in a braid and Galinda applied a little makeup.

"We gotta go." Elphaba said urgently.

"Elphie, its Sunday, where are we going? Who are we going to see?" Galinda asked, secretly hoping it was the latest Ozian boy band she'd been trying to drag Elphaba to.

"A friend." Elphaba said, before dragging the blonde out the door.

They reached the desired room and pushed the door open. There was a good thing and a bad thing.

The good thing was that Evella was awake and happy to see them.

The bad thing was the bed next to her was empty.

"Evella, how are you feeling?" Elphaba asked softly, kneeling next to the bed.

"I'm feeling better." Evella replied. She sat up and winced slightly, but got over it quickly.

"Where's Azure?"

"She never returned last night."

"We need to go get her."

"You stay here. Galinda stay and take care of her."

"NO!" Both girls yelled.

"I can go. I think I'm well enough. Whatever you did was amazing Elphaba."

"I…used magic." Elphaba said, slightly astonished. "I helped you by casting a simple spell."

"Wow." Evella responded.

"Um…we should probably get going! We don't have much time, and we don't know what's going on, or if Azure is even still alive!" Galinda said.

"Right! Let's go find Azure!" Evella said, standing up. She stumbled a little, and ended up leaning on Elphaba's shoulder. They went down the stairs (slowly) and out the door of the dorm building.

"ONWARDS!" Galinda yelled, pointing a finger towards the woods and running off.

"Uh, Glin?" Elphaba called. She was going slightly slower to accommodate for Evella.

"Oh, right, sorry!" Galinda yelled, running back to her friends. Together they walked off into the woods towards the home of the Maddox's.

* * *

Evella opened the door, expecting to see some gruesome sight. She saw none of that, just her parents in their armchairs.

"Okay. Where is Azure? I swear to Lurline if she's dead we will end you." Evella said firmly, her voice raising with every word.

"Oh relax. She's not dead, she's upstairs. In her room." Otto said, pointing his hand in the direction of the small room.

"Let's go." Elphaba whispered to Evella. The trio walked up the stairs to the small room. They braced themselves for what might lie behind the door. Galinda slowly turned the knob. Azure laid on her stomach on the mattress, her legs swinging in the air. She was tinkering with a small contraption, putting gears together and taking them apart, and crossing and un-crossing wires.

"Azure?"

The girl turned to see the trio. They gasped softly when they saw the thick rimmed glasses she wore on her face.

"Azure? What's with the glasses?" Elphaba asked, stepping forward.

"What's with the green?" Azure snapped.

"What?"

"Are you deaf?!" She yelled, "I said 'what's with the green.'"

"I know! Why are you saying that?"

"Because…you're green. And she's pink," Azure said gesturing to Galinda, "and she's…wounded." Azure gestured to the bandage wrapped around Evella's core.

"Azure? Are you alright?" Galinda asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine pinky!" Azure responded. "Now get out of my room!" She shoved them out and slammed the door.

"What was that?" Galinda whispered, still in shock.

"I have no idea. I do know one thing." Elphaba said.

"What's that?" Evella asked.

"She stole my wallet." Elphaba answered, scowling.

* * *

**What's wrong with Azure? Guesses?**


	19. Insults and Steamed Artichokes

**HELLO EVERYBODY! Short little update for y'all. Yeah…have fun…**

**NiatheWickedLover: Not quite**

**WickedFrenchHorn: Here.**

**Broadwaygirl21: Yep. And thank you.**

**IMPORTANT: THE VIEWS EXPRESSED BY AZURE DO NOT REFLECT THE THOUGHTS EXPRESSED BY THE AUTHORESS!**

**Disclaimer: …no**

* * *

"AZURE OPEN THE STUPID DOOR!" Elphaba yelled fiddling with the knob. "OR WE'LL KNOCK IT DOWN!"

"Yeah…sure…"

"Here we come!" Azure listened as footsteps pounded the ground, and at the last second she pulled the door open, sending the three girls into the wall.

"OW!" They yelled in unison.

"Well, you shouldn't have tried to bust the door down." Azure said matter-of-factly. Elphaba simply glared at her.

"What? Missing something?" Azure smirked and held up a wallet.

"That's mine." Elphaba grumbled and grabbed the piece of leather.

"So, why are you here? I told you to leave!" Azure asked as she stepped closer to them, which caused them to step back.

"We want you back Azure." Evella said.

"Why do you care?"

"We're your friends."

"Why would I be friends with you?"

"Azure? What are you talking about?" Elphaba placed a hand on Azure's shoulder. She pushed it off like it was toxic.

"Because you're green, she's a dumb blonde," she pointed to Galinda, "and she's…annoying." Azure finished, pointing to Evella.

"How dare you insult them?" Elphaba said, her voice dangerously low.

"Shut it Artichoke." Azure said.

Elphaba let out a cry of anger, before striking Azure across the face, causing the glasses to fall off. She fell onto the mattress. Azure looked up at Elphaba, fear dancing in her blue eyes.

"Elphaba? Did you…?" she whispered, cupping her cheek. Elphaba gasped when she saw a tiny bit of crimson blood trickle between Azure's fingers.

"Azure…I didn't mean too…"

The last thing she saw of Azure was a single tear fall down her cheek and mixing into the crimson before she ran out of the room.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short! It'll be longer next time!**


	20. Smashed Glasses and Hiding Places

**Hey friends. Sorry, I've been at camp and I had an audition for my musical theatre class that I though was supposed to be today, but it was pushed to tomorrow. I'm so ready for it. So, Broadwaygirl21 said she'd update TSG if I updated this. **

**Broadwaygirl21: Thank you. And the idea will be used in the next chapter.**

**NiatheWickedLover: Yup. It's great.**

**WickedFrenchHorn: Yeah…thanks!**

**Bigby the Big Bad Wolf: I guess. It'll get better, I promise.**

**Mjsartgirl: Close, but not quite.**

**Disclaimer: *insert witty way to say I don't own wicked***

* * *

Elphaba walked out into the hallway and started pacing. Galinda watched as the other girl paced and muttered under her breath.

"Elphie? Elphiiiiieeee? ELPHIE!" The blonde yelled.

"What?!"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to fit it together."

"What do you mean?" Galinda asked.

"It doesn't make sense." Elphaba said, and went on to explain to Galinda.

Evella wasn't paying attention. She glanced around and her eyes rested on the pair of glasses. Her curiosity got the better of her and she put them on. A light flashed in front of her eyes and she stumbled back a little. Her green eyes focused on the two girls in the hallway.

"What the heck are you two doing here?"

Both of their heads turned to the brunette who was leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed in front of her, giving them one heck of a glare.

"Evella?" Elphaba asked, stepping forward. She reached her hand out towards Evella, who grabbed it. Galinda gasped as Evella flipped Elphaba over, causing her to land on her back on the floor.

"OW!" Elphaba yelled at the green-eyed girl, who loomed over her with a nasty smirk on her face.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Evella taunted.

Galinda surprised both by running forward and tackling Evella. She pinned the other girl to the ground.

"What in Oz name are you doing Blondie?" Evella asked.

"This." Galinda ripped the glasses off of Evella's face. She blinked a few times and finally focused on Galinda.

"Galinda? What are you doing?" Evella inquired, struggling to push the blonde off.

"Evella is that really you?" Galinda asked.

"No, it's the Wizard. What do you think?" Evella yelled.

"Okay, okay." Galinda stood up and Evella did as well.

"Elphaba? What happened?" The brunette asked.

"You flipped me."

"I did? I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I've felt worse." There was a chorus of agreement among the other two.

"Glin? Can I see those?" Elphaba asked, pointing at the glasses. Galinda hesitantly passed them to her best friend. Elphaba briefly inspected them before throwing them on the ground and smashing them beneath her boot.

"Well that's done." Galinda said.

"Yeah, now let's find Azure." Evella said, and they ran out of the room. The trio walked into the room where Otto stood.

"Okay, what did you do?" Elphaba growled.

"Nothing, unless you call crafting a pair of glasses so Azure sees her _friends_," he choked out the word, "as people she's always hated something." He sneered at the girls.

"Wait…where's Willow?" Evella asked, noticing the absence of her 'mother.'

"Oh, she…um…had to go buy some groceries." Otto lied through his teeth.

"Where is she _really?" _Galinda demanded.

"Taking your little friend somewhere." He lied again, but no one noticed it. They were already out the door.

* * *

Azure sat in a tree not that far from the house, a place she went to clear her head…or escape her parents.

"Would Elphaba really hit me?" She whispered to herself. "She's not like that…right?"

Azure heard footsteps and clambered up farther into the tree. She looked down to see Elphaba, Galinda, and Evella running through the woods.

"Azure?! Azure? Please still be alive!" Elphaba was yelling as she ran. The blue-eyed girl stayed quiet.

"We don't even know which way they went!" Evella said, slowing down. _They? _Azure thought.

"It's true Elphie. She could be anywhere." Galinda commented, also slowing down.

"We can't stop looking! We don't know what could be happening, and whether she is even still alive! We have to keep searching!" Elphaba yelled, frantically looking around. Azure shrunk under the cover of some leaves.

"Where do you suggest we search?" Galinda demanded.

"I don't know." Elphaba responded, a little shocked by the new side to the blonde.

"See? We can't just randomly wander and hope she shows up!" Evella shouted, starting to get frustrated.

"You know what? It's getting dark. Let's just go back to Shiz. After classes this week we can look. Deal?" Elphaba suggested.

The other girls exchanged glances. "Deal." The trio started walking again, and Azure was about to jump down and go with them, when a hand slipped over her mouth and pulled her away, causing the leaves to rustle.

Evella turned around. "Did you guys hear something?"

"No." The other two replied.

"Huh, I must be hearing things then." Evella turned and walked away with her friends.

* * *

**Guesses? Theories? Reviews make me update faster!**


	21. Sprays and Huts

**Hiya! I have a chapter for you! Chapter 21 to be exact. I SAW MALEFICENT TODAY AND OMG THAT MOVIE IS SO AMAZING!**

**NiatheWickedLover: They should! But will they? Btw I borrowed one of your lines for this chapter.**

**WickedFrenchHorn: Because it's fun!**

**Broadwaygirl21: I forgive you. **

**Congrats to Guest (msjartgirl who forgot to log in) who is the 100****th**** reviewer! *throws party* Cake for all!**

**Disclaimer: I totally own Wicked! *someone whispers in my ear* Oh, this isn't the lying contest? Awkward…**

* * *

The trio kept their deal. Every day after their classes they would go out and search the forest, and every day they would go back disappointed.

"We can't give up!" Elphaba insisted.

"Elphie, I miss her too. But it's time."

"Galinda's right. It's been two weeks of searching. She's gone."

"No. She's not."

"Elphie, if she's been out there for two weeks, there's no way she's still alive."

"But-" Elphaba started

"No buts! Butts are for sitting!" Galinda said, which caused Evella to burst out laughing.

"C'mon Elphie, we should head back."

"No."

_Sweet Oz she's stubborn. _Galinda thought.

"Evella?" Galinda asked, and the brunette understood. She reached into her leather pouch and pulled out a can. She pressed the button on top, but nothing happened.

"We're out of spray."

"Quick! The Forget-Me-Stick!" Galinda offered.

Evella nodded and grabbed a stick and whacked Elphaba upside the head, causing the green girl to lose consciousness.

"That works." Galinda shrugged, and the two dragged the emerald witch back to Shiz.

* * *

The two weeks had been a blur for Azure. She remembered being in a tree, then nothing. She had blacked out for the full two weeks.

Azure opened her eyes to see she was sitting in a small hut. A person stood in the corner, shrouded in a cloak.

"Otto, I swear to Lurline if that's you-" Azure started, but she was cut short by the person.

"Shh, child. It is not he." The person said in a soothing voice. Azure suddenly felt safe.

"Okay…but who are you then?"

"That is something I cannot yet tell you."

"Um…alright." Azure shifted on her chair.

"Where are we?" She asked, looking around.

"Somewhere you'll be safe from that horrible man." The voice said.

"Please, tell me something." Azure pleaded.

The person stepped forward and touched Azure's cheek. Azure tensed, but slowly relaxed.

"I'm sorry. I cannot tell you anything. Not right now." The cloaked figure said.

"What about my friends? Can you at _least _tell me they're alright?"

"Yes, they're safely back at Shiz University."

"Are they still looking for me?"

"Elphaba is trying to convince the other's to continue the search."

"They're giving up? After a day?"

"You've been unconscious for two weeks child."

"WHAT?! TWO WEEKS?!"

"Yes. I wanted to make sure you got here safely and you didn't know where you were."

"Tell me one more thing."

"That depends on what it is."

"You're not gonna kill me or anything right?"

"No. I brought you here to protect you from that horrible man you call your father."

Azure was silent for a while, and her gaze was fixed on her lap.

"Dear, are you alright?"

The blue-eyed girl looked up.

"I'm scared."

The person knelt down and wrapped their arms around Azure in a gentle embrace.

"Don't be. You're safe with me. I promise."

* * *

**Guesses? Who is the person? And WHAT DID I REFERENCE AND WHAT WAS THE REFERENCE?!**


	22. Blue Auras and Train Whistles

**Hey peoples! Ummmmmmmmmmmm…I have nothing to tell you guys today, so let's get to those reviews!**

**NiatheWickedLover: You double win! That made my day that you got my Megamind reference! And no, it's not you, but you did make me laugh.**

**WickedFrenchHorn: You'll see.**

**Msjartgirl: We talked today at camp so you know whether you were right or wrong.**

**Broadwaygirl21: That was a reference, not the reference. And you know the person.**

**Disclaimer: Feeling uninspired so no.**

* * *

Elphaba woke with a start. She glanced around, taking in the dorm room that she was in, and she saw her friends.

"Um…guys? What happened?" She asked, causing Evella and Galinda to jump.

"Oh Elphie, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Galinda said.

"And to answer your question, we had to drag you back from the woods."

"Why? Are you guys giving up?" Elphaba asked, sitting up.

"Elphie, it's been two weeks of nothing." Galinda said, sitting down on her roommate's bed.

"Plus, Otto told us Willow has her." Evella said, also sitting down.

"What if he's lying? What if she's still in the house? What if-" Elphaba started.

"Elphie! Snap out of it!" Galinda yelled, shaking her friend's shoulders.

"One more time. Just one more." Elphaba stated.

Evella and Galinda exchanged glances.

"Fine." They said together.

* * *

Azure wandered around the hut. It was small, with only two beds, a little couch, and a work bench. The cloaked figure sat at the bench, working on a metal contraption.

"So, how long do I have to stay here?" The blue-eyed girl asked, tracing her hand along the wall.

"Until your friends find you." The person responded.

"And if they don't…?"

"You'll find your way."

"Can I lead them here?"

"You cannot, but I can."

"Can you? Please…"

The cloaked figure sensed the desperate tone in Azure's voice, and took a deep breath.

"Yes child. I will for you."

Azure watched with fascination as the person pulled out a small metal box and began to tinker with it. Soon, it glowed with a blue aura.

"It is done." She said, setting it down.

* * *

The blonde, the brunette, and the emerald witch walked through the woods.

"Elphie…just let her go."

"Yeah Elphaba. She never could've survived this long, no matter where she went."

Elphaba opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut short by the stares her friends were giving her.

"What? Ugh, you guys already know I'm green!"

They shook their heads and pointed past Elphaba. The green girl turned and saw a slight blue flicker in the air. She walked towards it, and was followed by the other girls. The blue light led them deep into the woods. They walked for what felt like an eternity before they reached a small hut. The light diminished and they wandered around the hut. They walked up to the door and knocked. Who answered the door surprised them.

"Azure!" They all screamed, before engulfing the blue-eyed girl in a hug.

"It worked. It worked!" She said excitedly, and after she was released from the hug she ran and admired the small metal contraption.

"Yes child, it worked."

"Who are you?" Elphaba asked, when a cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows.

"My identity cannot yet be revealed."

"She brought me here to protect me from Otto."

"Now, you must be off." The mysterious person said.

"How do we get back? We don't even know where we are." Evella said.

"Take this," the person said, handing Azure the metal contraption. "It'll lead you back."

Azure pulled the person into a hug. "Thank you." She said, but it was muffled by the cloak.

"You're welcome dear. Now you must leave."

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Yes. I can assure you that you will. And if you're ever in trouble and need help, take this." The person handed Azure a blue train whistle. "Just blow it, and I'll come to you."

Azure tucked it in her pocket and activated the contraption.

"Let's go guys." She said, walking out the door, followed by Galinda, Elphaba, and Evella.

"Wait, I have one more question-" Azure said as she turned to face the hut. But it was already gone, along with the person.

* * *

**Got any ideas? Review please!**


	23. Deliveries and Muffins

**Hey hey hey! I only got two reviews on the last chapter which made a very sad authoress. So to any silent readers, REVIEW! PLEASE! Love that pretty little box. REALLY short chapter, but it's something.**

**NiatheWickedLover: You'll see, not yet though.**

**WickedFrenchHorn: Nope, not Melena.**

**Disclaimer: What do you think?**

* * *

The cloaked figure walked the woods they knew so well. They often would run through them, out of fear mostly, but sometimes just to be outdoors. She came upon a large grey house. They studied the house, then walked off. After, a mailman walked up the steps and rang the bell.

"Hello?" Otto said as he opened the door.

"Um…delivery for Otto Maddox. It's from…Zeke Lancaster." The mailman said as he held up a medium sized box.

"Ooh that's my…new blender." Otto fibbed.

"Okay…"

"You probably think I'm weird for being so excited for a blender."

"I'm not allowed to judge recipients openly. Sign here please." Otto did as he was told and signed the piece of paper and took the box from the delivery man.

"You know, I work for tips!" The mailman said desperately, but the door was already slammed in his face.

"They're here they're here they're here!" Otto said excitedly as he ripped the box apart, like a child on Lurlinemas. He pulled out four items wrapped tightly in bubble wrap. He tore that off as well, revealing a pair of gloves and a pair of boots.

He slipped them over his bare hands and his socks. They seemed to glow a dim blue, and he did a few punches in the air.

"Now I'm prepared. Tomorrow, I kill Azure Maddox. I rid Oz of that worthless waste of space. But first…" he put on his chef's hat.

"It's muffin time." He said.

* * *

**Uh-oh. Azure is in T-R-O-U-B-L-E! What did I reference? **


	24. Pies and Skilled Fighting

**Hello friends. I don't know who's actually reading this…but I update anyway. This chapter is really intense. You'll see why. ;-)**

**WickedFrenchHorn: He is an idiot. And why wouldn't I kill her.**

**NiatheWickedLover: DISHONOR! DISHONOR ON YOUR WHOLE FAMILY! DISHONOR ON YOU, DISHONOR ON YOUR FAMILY, DISHONOR ON YOUR COW! And there is always time for muffins.**

**Spirtiwarrior27: Yes.**

**Disclaimer: This is stupid. I DON'T OWN WICKED.**

**This chapter contains a fight scene, based on some moves I learned in my stage combat class. It's not graphic or anything, but I'm just telling you in advance.**

* * *

The girls returned to Shiz late that night. They parted ways for the night, but luckily the next day was Saturday. They ended up in Galinda's and Elphaba's dorm, talking and just hanging out.

"I gotta go over to the store. They're holding a pie for me." Azure said, before walking out.

"Ooh! Pie!" Galinda squealed.

* * *

Azure walked across the campus, the cold winds of the winter billowing around her. She clutched her jacket closer to her as she went. Suddenly, a strong force shoved her from behind and threw her forward. She hit the grass, and quickly picked herself up.

"Hey! What gives?" She yelled.

A man stepped out of the shadows. Otto, wearing the gloves. She gulped.

"I'm not afraid of you." Azure said, with as much courage as she could muster.

"You should be." He growled darkly. Otto grabbed the hood of his daughter's jacket and threw her. She sailed right next to the small bridge over the Suicide Canal. Azure slid across the icy ground until only her hands were still on the ground. She gripped the ground tightly with her left hand, the rest of her body dangling over the edge. Her eyes widened as she realized the one thing she had on her. Azure's other hand flew to her pocket and she pulled out the blue train whistle. She blew it as hard as she could. No sound came out, and it shattered afterword, the pieces falling into the icy water below.

"Stupid." She mumbled. Her breath hitched in her throat as Otto appeared over her.

"Please. Don't." She pleaded.

"I'm doing Oz a favor."

With that, he stomped on her left hand. Or he would've, if he hadn't been intercepted by the cloaked person. He stumbled back and fell onto his butt, and the person grabbed Azure's other hand and started to pull her up.

"You came." Azure said, astonished.

"I said blow the whistle, and I'd come." They replied.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet!" They exclaimed, pointing to Otto who was charging back.

"Go get your friends, they can help. I'll handle him." The person said, skillfully deflecting an incoming punch from Otto.

* * *

Azure ran faster than she ever had. She sprinted up the stairs at record speed. The girl nearly burst down the door to the dorm room her friends resided. They all looked up at the sudden intruder.

"Ooh! Do you have the pie?" Galinda asked excitedly.

"No." Azure said urgently.

"What happened to you?" Elphaba asked, noticing that the other girl's jacket was mud stained and her hair was messed up.

"I…I got attacked. Almost fell into the Suicide Canal." Azure explained, causing a collective gasp from the others.

"Are you alright?" Evella asked, her voice full of concern.

"I'm fine. But I need your help. The…mysterious person from the hut came and saved me, and now they're down there keeping Otto busy. So come on!" She urged, bolting from the room. The others didn't even hesitate before running off behind her. The four ran across the campus, towards the Suicide Canal. They all stopped, and watched as the cloaked person sank to the ground after a hard punch to the gut. Elphaba, Evella, and Galinda remained still, but Azure couldn't. This person had saved her life many times. It was time to return the favor. A yell of rage escaped Azure as she jumped in front of the person lying on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Otto snarled.

"Defending the person who's saved me from you." Azure replied.

"Yeah, that's gonna happen." The older man said. He threw a punch at her, and she ducked under it.

"That all you got?" Azure taunted.

"Hardly." He responded, shoving her back. She stumbled and fell to the ground.

Otto clapped his hands together. "That was too easy."

Azure narrowed her eyes and stood up. She ran forward and jumped, sending her foot right into Otto's gut. He flew back, ran into a tree, and slumped to the ground.

Elphaba, Evella, and Galinda ran to their friend. They all hugged her and complimented her on her amazing feet.

"Okay, NOW can you tell me who you are?" Azure demanded, helping the mysterious person up.

"Yes. You may now know." They pulled back the hood, revealing long, wavy blonde hair.

"Willow?" Azure asked, astonished.

"Yes dear. It's me."

"Guys, can you give us a minute?" Azure asked, her eyes not leaving Willow's face. They agreed, and walked to the store, since Galinda still really wanted some pie.

"What? I…thought you hated me." Azure whispered.

"I know. I'm so sorry."

"But…why?"

"Otto said he'd kill you right in front of me if I didn't go along with it. He went on and on about how you weren't the kind of daughter he wanted, plus I…you know…became barren after."

Willow saw the tears in her daughter's eyes and pulled her into a hug. A proper one, like a mother and daughter should share.

"Azure, I love you. You're my daughter."

"I love you too, you're my mother."

Neither noticed Otto stand up. He snuck towards them, and ducked behind a bush. He waited until Willow released Azure from the hug. Otto grabbed a small rock and threw it, and it hit the ground right behind Willow, so they both turned. He slipped forward, until he was right behind his daughter. They were still looking the other direction. Otto whacked his daughter upside the head, the gloves enhancing his strength enough so she fell unconscious.

"I warned you." He growled in his wife's ear, causing her to turn back around. She gasped when she saw her husband with their unconscious daughter in his arms. The other girls had also returned at this point.

"NO!" They all screamed at the same time. They watched in absolute horror as Azure was dropped into the Suicide Canal, the icy current dragging her under.

* * *

**Threats? Favorite lines/scenes? **


	25. Logs in the Canal and First Aid Kits

**Hello people who are actually reading this!**

**Msjartgirl: Who says? And thanks.**

**WickedFrenchHorn: You sure about that?**

**NiatheWickedLover: Will I? And thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Gregory Maguire said he'd give me the rights to Wicked when he died. Lol jk.**

* * *

The three females stared, mouths hanging open, at the churning waters of the Suicide Canal.

"You just…" Willow started, pointing towards the Canal.

"Yes. The deed is done." Otto said proudly, clapping his eyes together.

Willow screamed and punched her husband hard in the nose. He stumbled backwards and whacked his head on a low-hanging branch, and he lost consciousness.

"Come on!" Willow gestured, leading the younger girls down to the shore of the Canal. They tried hard to see through the icy waters to find Azure, but to no avail.

"She can't be gone. She just can't." Elphaba tried to reassure them.

"Look!" Galinda exclaimed, pointing to a log on the other side of the Canal, where an arm was draped over it. The four quickly ran over the bridge to the other side. They got down and reached into the water to pull the cold, soaking girl from the rapids. Just the sight of her caused their hearts to skip a beat.

Her hair was threaded with ice crystals, and her lips were a dark purple-ish blue. Her skin was very pale, almost blue.

"Is she breathing?" Evella asked.

Willow lowered her head to right above her daughter's chest.

"…yes. It's not much, but it's there." Willow said.

"Will she make it?" Elphaba asked.

"I…can't tell. It could go either way." Willow responded sadly.

They sat for a moment, staring down at the girl. She moaned softly and opened her eyes.

"Azure!" They yelled. She responded by turning over and vomiting several times.

"Azure? Honey?" Willow asked. Her daughter looked her in the eyes. Azure's blue eyes were pained.

"S-s-so c-c-cold." She whispered hoarsely, before she collapsed again.

"Oh Oz it's worse than I thought." Willow whispered softly. She pulled off her cloak and wrapped it around her daughter.

"We gotta get her back to the dorm." She commanded. The older woman picked up her daughter and carried her bridal-style back to the dorm building, the others in tow.

"Does anyone have a first aid kit?" Willow asked once they got back to Azure's and Evella's dorm.

"It's in my dorm. Just a minute." Elphaba said, running from the room. She returned a few moments later with a white box in her hand.

"Here." She said, tossing it to Willow, who pulled it open and grabbed the thermometer. She stuck it in her daughter's mouth, and pulled it out a few seconds later. She read the temperature and gasped.

"What?" The other three asked in sync.

"She has hypothermia."

"Oh no." Elphaba whispered.

"She might not make it through the night." Willow stated sadly.

"What can we do?" Galinda asked.

"Nothing, except for getting her as warm as possible and getting her out of those wet clothes." Willow said. They did just that. They got her in the warmest clothes possible, and got as many blankets as possible and wrapped her up in them. They set her down in her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin.

"What do we do now?" Evella asked.

"We can't do anything. She's in the hands of fate." Willow said, her eyes never leaving her daughter's slightly blue face.

Fate could be a sick, twisted thing. Or it could be the best thing ever.

They all hoped for the latter.


	26. Sleep Shouting and Trains

**Hey remember me? Lol jk. To anyone who cares, my birthday is coming up! Friday to be exact!**

**NiatheWickedLover: Oh crap. I'm scared now.**

**WickedFrenchHorn: Yes. She is acting very motherly and it's awesome.**

**AloneAndFree-CreatingMyself: You read the book? What is wrong with you?! Eh, whatever. I LOVE CLIFFIES!**

**Disclaimer: Dude, save it for the stand-up act. We'll KILL with that one.**

* * *

It had been three days, with no results. But the fourth day changed that.

Elphaba came running into the room where Willow, Galinda, and Evella were. She had been called to talk to Madame Morrible about some prestigious letter that just came in.

"Elphie! You're back! What happened?" Galinda asked, standing up.

"I am going to meet the Wizard!" Elphaba squealed, then straightened up.

"That was so unlike me." She said. Galinda and Evella just nodded.

"So you're going to meet the Wizard of Oz?" Willow asked.

"Yeah! I might get to be his Magic Grande Vizier!" Elphaba said happily, before continuing, "I leave tomorrow."

"C-congratulations." A voice croaked. Everyone turned to face the bed, to see Azure's bright blue eyes staring back at them and a broad smile on her face.

"Azure!" They all yelled, gathering around the bed.

"H-hey. What h-happened?" She asked hoarsely.

"You…um…were thrown…in the Suicide Canal." Evella said.

"I-I was w-what?" Azure asked.

"Otto threw you in the Canal." Willow said.

"Th-that explains w-why I'm s-so c-cold." Azure said, clutching her blankets closer to her.

"You have severe hypothermia. We weren't sure if you would make it." Elphaba said.

"O-oh."

"We were so worried!" Galinda said.

Azure chuckled softly. "S-sorry?"

"I'm so happy you're alive." Willow said, tenderly kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Me too." Azure said. "So Elphaba, you're going to the Emerald City?"

"Yes! I'm so excited! I wish you could come, but I have a feeling you shouldn't leave your bed quite yet." Elphaba said.

"Yeah…that's probably true." Azure said.

"Get some sleep honey." Willow said.

Azure nodded. She turned over and fell asleep.

"I really wish she could come. I want to have my two best friends with me. But I guess I can't." Elphaba stated sadly.

"Her health comes first Elphie." Galinda said.

"Yeah."

Then Azure yelled "PIE!" in her sleep, causing everyone to crack up.

* * *

The next day they all stood at the train station right outside of Shiz. Azure even came, wrapped in blankets.

"Good luck Elphaba." She said softly.

"Thanks Azure." Elphaba said, hugging her friend. She picked up her bag and stepped on the train, with Galinda next to her.

"Have fun guys!" Evella yelled as the train pulled away.

"I hope nothing goes wrong." Azure whispered as they walked back. Willow chuckled.

"Nothing will. I promise."

They didn't know how wrong she was.

* * *

**This is getting close to the end! There will be a sequel! Review please!**


	27. Handcuffs and Jail Cells

**Remember me? I'm on vacation and I'm updating from the tablet I got for my birthday! Um...this is the last chapter of this story. But there will be a sequel!**

**Fae'sFlower: You got that right!**

**AloneAndFree-CreatingMyself: thanks friend!**

**Msjartgirl: lol nice.**

**Disclaimer: I own an awesome poster I just bought! Does that count?**

* * *

Three days passed and Azure could finally get out of bed. Evella and Willow had stayed with her the whole time, making sure she was warm enough and they gave her soup. Lots and lots of soup.

"Willow, do you have the newspaper?" Azure asked on the second day. She was very bored and had nothing to do.

"Yes. Here honey." Willow said, handing her the latest issue of _Ozian Times. _Azure took a sip of her soup before unfolding the paper. She almost did a spit take when she saw the headline.

**OZ NO LONGER SAFE, WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST ON THE LOOSE!**

Then, right underneath, was a black and white picture of a person. They wore a black hat, cape, dress, and boots and they were riding on a broomstick somehow. Their facial features were hidden by the shadow of the large brimmed hat.

"What?" Evella asked, hearing Azure nearly choke on her soup. Azure shoved the paper towards Evella. She read the page and her eyes widened.

"You don't think...?" Azure started.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Evella reassured her.

"She's right honey. Get some rest. When you wake up, we'll all be here." Willow said in a soothing voice. Azure nodded, before flipping over and falling asleep.

* * *

"I have so much work to catch up on!" Azure said as she and Evella walked towards their dorm. It had been her first day back since the incident. Evella fumbled with the key and pushed the door open. They stared at the empty chair where Willow always sat. Azure picked up a note that was taped to the chair.

_I have to leave. I'm sorry to go so soon, but I was forced to. I'm at home. If you ever need me, you're always welcome. Love you Azure. ~Willow_

"Well?" Evella asked.

"She left." Azure said simply.

"Oh. You know, I'm gonna go grab the mail..." Evella said, sensing that Azure wanted to be alone for a minute. She slipped out of the room.

Azure sat down by the window. She missed that feeling of protection she had when she was with Willow.

"Azure?"

She turned to Evella.

"What?"

"You have mail." Evella said, handing her an official looking envelope. Azure teared it open and read over the paper that was inside.

"What's it say?" Evella asked.

Azure gulped. "I...I've been invited...to my father's court trial."

"He got sued?"

"He's getting put on trial for 'numerous counts of child abuse.' Apparently he got arrested. " she said in an official voice.

"When's the trial?"

"Next month."

"Why aren't you happy? He'll get put away and he won't bother you anymore!" Evella said.

"Yeah...but he's still my father..."

"But he never teated you like a daughter." Evella pointed out.

"True." Azure agreed.

"Wanna go to the café? I'm starving!" Evella said after her stomach growled.

"Sure." And the two walked off.

* * *

The month passed quickly. Soon it was the day. Azure nervously paced around the waiting room outside the courtroom.

A blonde woman peeked her head through the door leading to the room.

"Miss Maddox? They're ready for you." She said, ushering Azure in.

"Hello Your Honor." she said when she got to the stand.

"Who are you?" The judge, Inga, asked the blue-eyed girl.

"Azure Maddox, the defendant's," she gulped under the hard stare she was getting from Otto, who looked even more menacing in the orange prison jumpsuit and handcuffs he wore, "daughter," she finished.

"I see. Now, do you have any stories of times he physically abused you?"

"Does the time he tried to KILL me by throwing me into the Suicide Canal at Shiz University count Your Honor?" Azure asked, turning her head towards Otto.

"Yes. When was this?" Inga asked.

"About five or six weeks ago."

"Did anything else result from this?"

"I got severe hypothermia and almost died." Azure finished.

"Objection!" Otto shouted.

"It's true!" A voice yelled from the crowd.

Willow stood up.

"I saw it myself. She was unconscious for days. Her temperature was way below normal." Willow stated.

"Who might you be?" Inga inquired.

"Willow Maddox. The defendant's wife."

Azure smiled at Willow, who winked back.

"Any more stories?" Inga asked.

"Yes Your Honor." Azure said before recalling the memory.

_ Twelve-year old Azure rummaged around the small box of her belongings she had in her room at the orphanage. _

_"Azure? What are you looking for sweetie?" Mrs. Bartlett asked as she walked into the small room._

_"A computer chip." Azure replied, not even turning around. Her words were slurred slightly from the metal braces on her teeth._

_"Oh." Was all the old woman said._

_"I think it's at the house." Azure said. _

_"Don't go there sweetie. He's still there." Mrs. Bartlett said. She knew that Otto was always more abusive. _

_"I'll be in and out quick. I know where I left it." Azure said, pulling on her jacket._

_"Okay...just be careful." The older woman said before pulling Azure into a hug._

_"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Azure said confidently before walking out._

_A short walk later, she came up to the large gray house. She found the ivy ladder that lead up to her window. She climbed it quickly jumped through the window and landed softly on the carpet. She snuck to one of the drawers and quietly opened it. She fumbled through it looking for the desired object._

_"Looking for something?" A voice growled from behind her. She tensed and slowly turned._

_"Look, I know I'm not supposed to be here-" Azure started._

_"No duh." Otto said, rolling his eyes._

_"I just want to grab something. So let me get it, and I'll leave immediately." She pleaded, raising her hands defensively._

_"I don't think I can do that. I shouldn't have caught you here in the first place." Otto snarled, stepping closer._

_Before she could even respond, he swung and back-handed her across the face. Then he did it again, going the other direction._

_Her hand flew to her mouth. She removed it when she felt a sticky liquid beneath. Azure stared at her hand, that now had red blood on it. Panicking, Azure threw the blanket that lay on the floor in his face, grabbed the chip, and jumped out the window. She landed on her feet and took off into the woods. Azure sprinted through the woods to the orphanage. She threw open the big metal door and slammed it shut behind her, breathing heavily._

_Mrs. Bartlett rounded the corner and saw Azure. Her mouth was dripping blood, and she was panting hard. _

_"Oh sweetheart what happened?" Mrs. Bartlett asked as she gave Azure some gauze._

_"He...he caught me."_

_"Thought so. What did he do?" _

_"Smacked me a few times. I think my braces cut up the inside of my mouth." Azure said, blood dripping still from her lips._

Azure hung her head as she recalled the memory.

"Well, I've heard enough." Inga said, and Azure looked up.

"The defendant is...guilty!" He yelled, slamming his gavel down. Azure threw her fists in the air in victory. Otto saw this. He threw his shoulders back, pushing the officers off of him. The man jumped and tackled the girl and used his knees to pin her arms to the ground. Azure shrieked as she was pushed to the ground.

"You like that I'm getting put in jail?" He growled in a low voice.

Azure opened her mouth to speak, but the officers were faster. They yanked him off and pushed him out of the room. Willow rushed down to the front of the room and helped Azure up.

"We did it." Willow said pulling her daughter into a hug.

"We won't be seeing him anymore." Azure said.

"Let's go home." Willow said, and they left the courthouse.

* * *

A few miles away, Otto was hustled into a cell. Two days layer, a cloaked figure came. They unlocked the cell. Otto looked up and smirked at the sight of the now open door.

"We want them for perfectly good reasons. I want the Witch, you want her. Let's work together." The cloaked figure said, extending their hand. Otto looked at it before shaking it.

"You got yourself a deal." Otto said, smirking, before letting out a maniacal laugh.

* * *

**There you have it! Did you like it? Favorite lines from this chapter or the story in general? How was the flashback? I'll start the sequel soon! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
